Learning to trust
by isa18
Summary: A girl finds a hurt Hao near her house and takes care of his injuries. But Hao's Shaman powers are gone. And someone's after him and the world. What's Hao to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Meeting**

'_My head hurts …… my chest hurts …… blood ….. I'm sick of all this blood ….. I'm sick of being so weak……_'

A single light could be seen in the small house located near a big, green forest, outside the town. The house, painted in red, had a single floor and a small garden. It was near an abandoned railroad. Inside we see a girl and her guardian ghost. The girl's 14 years old, she has long blond hair that went a bit curly on her back and blue eyes. And she's a shaman. Her guardian ghost, Kitty, is an orange cat.

It was a day like any other for Amy: waking up, eating, doing some homework, watching tv, all the time being followed by her loyal spirit. The sun was no longer on the sky, as it started to get darker. It was time for Amy to do her daily jogging before starting cooking dinner.

"Kitty, come on, don't be a lazy spirit cat and follow me, it's time for jogging" Amy called after her spirit. In a few seconds, the spirit appeared, not pleased at all.

"Amy-san, why must I come with you? Jogging doesn't help me to train like it does to you."

"You're the one to complain" said Amy. "Jogging doesn't affect you at all, you can't get tired only from this. And you know I don't like to walk alone near the forest, it sometimes gives me the creeps" Amy finished shivering a little.

"If I wouldn't know you for so long, I'd say you're not a shaman … being afraid of a simple forest" sighed Kitty.

"Aww, come on, you know I'm not usually afraid, but when it's dark, it is pretty scary, you don't want to come because it scares you too when it's dark, just admit it" Amy teased her spirit as the cat got a bit annoyed.

"Oh, fine Amy-san, it's not like I can win against you …….."

"You're definitely right here, Kitty" said Amy proud, as she made her way outside the house, followed by Kitty.

Outside, the air was perfect for a September day. Just a bit chilly, with a slight breeze. As Amy started her jogging, she looked up the sky: there wasn't a single cloud on the sky and the stars were beautifully shining on the dark blue sky. Soon, the stars were replaced tree roots with leaves still green. The single sound that could be heard in the forest were the few yellow leaves that Amy was stepping from time to time.

In almost 15 minutes she arrived at the small, crystal clear lake._'I've finished half of my jog for today pretty fas_t' she thought happily.

"Kitty, look at the sky, the stars are beautiful when you look at them from here" said the girl with joy.

"Yes, indeed they are, Amy-san. And the way they reflect in the lake is also very beautiful" said Kitty. Amy agreed with a nod.

"Let's sit here for a few minutes, you know I just love stargazing and the stars are soooooooooo beautiful tonight. Please, Kitty?" she asked.

"Very well, Amy-san, but not much, it still is pretty chilly and you might catch a cold. An you still have to cook dinner and finish your algebra homework"

"Have I told you you're starting to sound as my mom? Wait, I think I remind you this every day, actually" said Amy, in an amused tone.

"It's my duty as your guardian spirit to do so, Amy-san"

"Yeah, I know" said the girl smiling, while she closed her eyes. "But for now, let's just relax a bit"

There was a relaxing atmosphere in the air, too calm. The wind stopped blowing completely and the stars were shining brighter and brighter. Amy could hear only her breathing. '_Such a great feeling, I could sit here forever …….. Guess nobody would complain if I'd fall asleep for 5 minutes or so ……. In plus, Kitty stays on guard_'. As she nearly drifted asleep, there was a sudden noise not far from the two, which alerted Kitty and woke up the pretty sleepy Amy. But when the rustling grew closer and closer, Amy alerted a bit too.

"Kitty, animals don't usually come out around people, do they?" asked Amy a little frightened.

"No, but they might be wolves or something wanting to hunt, even thought they wouldn't come too near either, but who knows … stay on guard, Amy-san"

'_Wolves ……. Oh, my, I'm doomed ….. wait, I'm a shaman, Kitty's here too, I shouldn't be so frightened …… calm down, girl, relax_' she thought as she took a deep breath and said:

"Kitty, get ready …. We won't sit here and wait to be attacked by whatever it is, we'll be the ones to attack first" said Amy firmly.

"Yes, Amy-san" answered the spirit and and Amy grabbed a stick nearby:

"Kitty-cat! Oversoul!" said Amy loud, but also as soft as she could, and ran behind a tree, waiting for the wolves or whatever it was to come. The rustling was nearer and nearer until it was at the tree Amy was hiding and:

"Take that, you evil-doing beast" and smacked not too hard what was coming to her. But it wasn't the height of a wolf; in fact it was a bit higher than her. And the moan he gave after he was hit and also after e fell down didn't belong to a wolf or animal for sure. It belonged to a human. That's when Amy looked at what she hit and almost screamed : **"OH SHIIIIIIIIT!"**

Lying on the grass was a boy with long brown hair, moaning in pain, but not only from her hit, but from another nasty injury on his head. And there was definitely another one on his chest, because the white shirt or whatever he was wearing was dirty with blood stains. Amy came face to face with him as he opened his eyes a bit and Amy gazed in a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. She was completely lost in those eyes full of many emotions: pain, anger, hurt ……

"Why exactly did you hit me?" he asked through gritting teeth.

"OMG! I am terribly sorry, but, anyway, my hit is not the problem, you're badly injured." She almost yelled again. "You're coming straight away with me to my house so I can treat your wounds, they're really nasty!"

Before the boy could object, she got him on his feet. He felt the pain even worse from the cause of Amy's hit so when he found himself on his feet, he didn't have the force to open his mouth and object. Also, Kitty was out of the oversoul and, in her usual form of a cat and asked Amy:

"Amy-san, do you think it's safe for you to take him home so soon? We don't know if he can be trusted, you've just met him, we don't even know his name, Amy-san!" said the spirit, watching the boy that could almost walk suspiciously.

"I can barely walk and talk, do you think I have the power to hurt anybody in any way, spirit?" the boy almost hissed.

**"You can see spirits?" **both Amy and Kitty almost yelled. The boy, a bit upset by their yells, answered:

"Of course I can, I'm a shaman" the boy sighed.

"Okay, that's enough talking until I tend your wounds, then we'll all do the talking. You mister have some explanations to do" said Amy.

"I don't give explanations to anybody" he hissed again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, now you'd do well to shut up, you're hurting yourself when you're talking, you know" Amy said and the boy sighed again.

After a long and exhausting walk for the both of them, Amy finally rested the boy on her bead, ignoring the fact that she'll have red spots on all her blankets and her pillows. As she went to grab an aid kit, Kitty sat in front of the boy, still looking at him suspiciously. When Amy sat him on her bed, he seemed to relax a bit, probably because of the comfort and warmth of the room. As Amy came back, nobody said a word as the girl prepared herself to be nurse for the injured boy.

"Alright" she said "I'm gonna ask you now to please take your ….. aaaa ….. shirt off so I'll be able to clean all the wounds. That if you can do it, if it doesn't hurt you"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and watched Amy for a few seconds, than took what he was wearing over his chest off, while saying in a slightly sarcastic tone: "It's called a poncho, you know."

Amy was ready to give him a smart answer, but instead gasped when she also saw the big cut on his chest.

"Oh my, now that is a nasty wound. And it started to get a bit infected too. You're lucky I found you and that I also took some first aid courses" she said with a bit of concern to the boy, which surprised him, but he didn't show it. He kept a cool façade, but e couldn't help to wince when Amy started to disinfect his wound from his chest. With some anger, he asked:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Disinfecting your chest wound." She answered as calm as she could. "Then I'll take care of the one from your head, which is less severe than this one, and then of the tiny scratches. Kitty, please, could you make our guest some hot soup? I can handle him, be sure of that" she said smiling reassuringly at her spirit.

"Oh, fine, I'll trust you with this one" said Kitty and left the room.

After that, everything went silent. Amy was disinfecting and bandaging the boy's wound in silence, and the boy, even thought it hurt him, didn't say a single thing. When she thought she finished, she asked:

"Is that all? I thought I saw you limping a bit. Are your feet hurt or something?"

The boy, while watching the ceiling, thought a bit, then said:

"I've got a small scratch on my left foot, under the knee"

"Okay, then I'll roll your red pants" she said as she started rolling, but gasped again: it was another nasty cut. "You know, you're full of surprises ….. and you said it was only a small scratch, yeah sure"

The boy decided to ignore her comment. She finished bandaging him as Kitty walked in with a big bowl of hot soup. When the boy saw her finish, he wanted to say something, but Amy cut him out:

"Nope, we'll do all the talking after you eat. I don't think you've ate too much and pretty good at taste, so eat up and build your strength."

The boy blinked, then decided to listen to her. Amy and the spirit watched him as he finished eating, then Amy went to put the bowl back in the kitchen. _'I'll do the washing later, now I have to listen to this boy's story …… I was so caught with his wounds that I even forgot to ask him his name ... so silly of me, as always'_ she thought, as she returned to her room, newly this boy's room now, and sat down on a chair from her desk.

"Alright, I'm all eyes and ears now. But before you explain me how you got these wounds or tell me as much as you want, let's introduce ourselves." Amy said. The boy looked at her again a bit, then slightly nodded.

"Glad you agree with this one. Soooo ….. me first. My name is Amy Mortersen and as you can see, I am a shaman. My guardian ghost is Kitty, you've seen her already. This is my home, I'm 14 years old and ……… that's all I can think about right now to tell you about me. Your turn" she finished smiling friendly to the boy.

The boy again looked at her for a few second, before he decided to respond to her.

"I suppose I'll just have to tell you my name only, then you'll know everything about me"

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Amy curiously.

The boy smirked and said:

"My name is Hao Asakura."

**isa18: **Hey there ! Well, this is my first story. I hope you'll like it. I want to thank Sima-chan (HAO-Addictive) and Andreea (my best friend) for helping me with the story. Thx girls ! And I'm not sure when I'll update, but it will be pretty often. Anyway, review if you like it. Huggies all !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Stargazing**

Last time:

"_I suppose I'll just have to tell you my name only, then you'll know everything about me"_

_"Why? What do you mean?" asked Amy curiously._

_The boy smirked and said:_

_"My name is Hao Asakura."_

Amy couldn't believe her ears. She truly stared now at the boy who just said his name is Hao Asakura with her mouth opened widely. _This is impossible ... this can't be Hao Asakura, first because he should be dead and second ... second because he just can't !'_ the girl thought with shock written all over her face. Kitty was also looking at the boy in shock. They were both speechless, while the boy smirked, satisfied by the surprising and shocking faces the girl and spirit have. Finally, after almost a minute, Amy regained her calm, cheerful voice and said:

"Alright, now stop being funny and seriously tell me who you are. You CAN'T be Hao Asakura, that ……. that criminal is dead" This took the smirk off of the boy's face.

"Do you want me to burn you and your house with my Spirit of Fire as proof? I don't die that easily and, lastly, I don't like the way you call me a criminal, you know, it's very impolite" he said in a cold tone.

Amy blinked, then said:

"Well, I'd like a proof for sure. Definitely not burning me or my house, even if you can or can't, but how could I verify if you are who you say you are ….. are you sure you don't have some amnesia from the wound in your head? It's still …" but was cut off by Kitty, who finally said:

"Amy-san, he is who he claims he is. I can sense his shaman aura, I didn't notice earlier, but it is him, I can feel it"

_'OH MY GOD ! now this is the surprise of the year'_ Amy thought in shock. She couldn't believe that the murderer of many people and shamans, Hao Asakura, was right now in her house, in her bead, with almost half of his body bandaged. Then she found her voice again and asked:

"Alright, _Hao_, then you've got some things to tell me. How come I found you in the forest? Why are you hurt like this? Why weren't you killed? Why didn't you attack me, I don't know, just burn me, especially since I attacked you in the forest?"

Staring coldly at the girl, he said:

"Now, how do I know I can trust you with my answers?"

"Oh please" Kitty said "Amy-san helped you and you say we can't be trusted? She's even letting you in her house, in her bed for you to rest and recover and you don't even want to answer to some questions which must be answered?"

"Do you want the girl to pick your ashes and put them in a bowl, spirit?"

"I'd like to see you try anything."

"Now, calm down both of you." said Amy a bit louder than she meant, as she heard the phone call. Sighing, Amy said: "I'll go answer the phone, meanwhile you think of answering all those questions. Kitty, keep an eye on him" and she went out. As soon as they were out of the girl's hearing, Kitty said, eying the boy suspiciously:

"You should be thankful to Amy-san, she took you in and helped you with your wounds and you still act rude. No wonder, you are a criminal …"

"Then maybe I should go. It's not like it's a pleasure to sit here anyway" Hao said and he got up, but winced from the pain in his chest and foot.

"Are you mad? You can't go out with those injuries, they're really nasty, and in plus if someone else sees Hao Asakura outside, no matter how hurt you are, they'd attack you and, Spirit of Fire or not, you wouldn't stand a chance to ..." Kitty was saying, following Hao down the stairs, when he snapped:

"Shut up!" which made the spirit to close her mouth.

As Hao was about to take the last few steps, in front of the stairs came Amy, just as he collapsed.

"Oh, my !" Amy said worried "What do you think you're doing outside bed? You're very hurt, you need to lie down for a few days"

"I can take care of myself and I don't want to sit here anymore" he hissed, yet the pain was evident in his voice. _'Damn, I hate being so weak' _he thought.

"Please, at least tonight stay here, explain everything, I mean, all that you want and you can leave tomorrow" _'if you recover completely, which I'm sure you won't, so …'_ "Please please please please please ?"

Not being able to resist her pleads and the pain, he said:

"Fine ….." he sighed and was led by the pleased girl back to the bedroom. After he was comfortable again in Amy's bed, Amy asked:

"So ….. ah, Hao, do you think you could answer me some of my questions? "

Still, Hao didn't answered her and just kept staring at the ceiling.

"Hao?" Amy asked again.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to burn you or your house?" he asked coldly, still looking at the ceiling. Amy was slightly taken aback by the question. _'Now that's a good question. I know who he is, why am I not afraid of him?' _Amy thought, but still, she answered:

"All I have to do now is just to trust you, I hope I'm doing the right thing. Anyway, I just couldn't let you in the forest in the way you were hurt. No matter who you are, no matter what you did, it's just not how I am."

Hao didn't say anything else, just kept staring indifferently at the ceiling. Then Amy sighed and said:

"Well, if you don't want to answer questions, then I'll just let you sleep, I'm sure you're tired." She finished as she got up.

Amy first went to her closet from where she took out some spare blankets and a pillow. _'Lucky me I have the couch downstairs, or it was the floor for me'_

"Well, good night, Hao, sleep well, cause you know, you need to recover" she said cheerfully, while waving to him, but there was no response. Still, she put off the lights in the room and went downstairs, with Kitty after her.

"Amy-san, I hope you know that he cannot be trusted for not one second. Why do we have to keep him in the house, in your room, at night? He might attack us while we are asleep, Amy-san, he's a living danger, he's a murderer!"

"I know, Kitty, but I just couldn't let him." Amy sighed. "You saw how injured he was, and still is. I had to help him, especially since I smacked him in the head pretty hard. That was one more pain he shouldn't have had"

"And this is one more worry we have. In plus, where will you sleep?"

"On the couch, of course, what do you expect me to do, sleep in the same bed with him?" said Amy revolted.

"Of course not, Amy-san, of course not. But …"

"Kitty, just trust me with this one. I know who he is, I know what he did, but I'm not sure what he can do. There's something strange about his aura." Amy said as she was trying to make the couch as comfortable as her bed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I felt something strange at his aura too, Amy-san"

"Still, we won't know until Hao tells us, if he wants, tomorrow." Amy yawned. "But right now, I'm tired, still hungry, but I'll eat tomorrow, I'll make a huge breakfast, cause I'm too tired right now."

"Very well, Amy-san, I'll stay on guard. If he does a single suspicious move, I'll wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but I'm sure we won't have any problems. Night, Kitty" she finished ah she lied down.

"Good night, Amy-san" said Kitty.

Meanwhile, in Amy's room, Hao was thinking.

_'She knows who I am and still she trusts me. Yet, I shouldn't trust her. If it weren't for this stupid human body, I'd be out of here.'_

He looked around the room. It was a pretty small room, with a bed, a closet, a table with some books on it and a chair. _'Not much ..._'

_'I have to stay awake, who knows, they might be planning an attack thinking I'm asleep ……I'm not sure I'd feel it in my state'_ but just as he thought that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was far from sunrise when Amy opened her eyes. _'God, this is the second time I've woke up. This couch is so uncomfortable, I miss my bed'_ she thought sleepy _'I'm lucky tomorrow is Saturday, or else I would've been totally dead'_

Turning around, she tried to fall back asleep. After 5 minutes, she decided to get up and go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Amy looked around: no sign of Kitty, probably asleep._ 'There are times like these I wish I was a spirit ……… No problem sleeping, eating, drinking …….. Nope, being human is still much better.' _

After drinking her glass of water, she decided to go and take a look at her guest through the small window up the door. She tiptoed on the stairs till her room and looked a bit on the window, when she gasped and opened the door.

_'Oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NO ! He isn't in his room anymore. Where did he went? Did he left? He's mad, he can't go for a walk or something with his injuries' _but then she saw that his gloves and poncho were still here. _'that must mean that he hasn't left for real. But where could he be?'_ she thought as she looked outside the window when she saw Hao outside, sitting on the bench in front of her house, stargazing.

_'Well, a little bit of company would do him well, I'm sure'_ she thought smiling. She grabbed a small blanket and went downstairs.

As he sat lunged on the bench, Hao was looking at the stars. _'Stargazing is relaxing ….. I almost forgot the pain'_. Then, he heard footsteps and got up alarmed, though a bit hard, because of his wounds.

"Wow, calm down, it's only me" Hao saw the girl, Amy he remembered her name was, coming towards him with a red coat in her hands. He decided to ignore her as he got up on the bench and continued to look at the stars. Then he felt something on him and looked up at the girl, as she put the coat on him.

"You know, I saw you from the house. It's pretty cold out here, you shouldn't be outside, especially without something on you, you could catch a cold and a cold in your condition could be dangerous" she added.

He was actually a bit cold, but he didn't want to admit it, especially in front of her. Again he ignored her and looked back at the ceiling. It was beautiful: stars everywhere on the dark sky, shining all around. Quite a relaxing atmosphere. Then Amy decided to sit down and try to make a conversation.

"So, you still don't want to tell me what I asked you?"

She thought that he would ignore her again, but he said:

"Why should I?"

"Well, let's just say you're not the Hao Asakura I imagined and I'm just wondering. Why are you not dead? I know Yoh killed you kinda a week ago."

"You know Yoh?" he asked as he slightly turned to watch me.

"Yeah, we're in the same class. We're not friends exactly, but we talk sometimes, seeing as I'm a shaman too. And I also know a bit Anna and Manta and I've slightly saw once or twice Ren and the girl with pink her, Tamao, I think her name is"

"I see you know a bit of the group."

Then it was silence for some minutes. Amy was starting to get bored, so she asked Hao:

"What exactly happened at the battle that didn't kill you, but injured you in such a way? Will you tell me?"

Hao seemed to be thinking when he finally answered:

"Very well. I'll tell you some things . I was battling with Yoh, he cut the Spirit of Fire, so in a way it was like cutting me in half, but I escaped with these injuries only."

"Okay, now that was one question answered. Or maybe two, I don't remember for sure. What were you doing in the forest?"

"After I was injured, I managed to teleport myself, but I didn't know where. I attended my injuries as good as I could and I walked until I ended up in this forest, where you kindly attacked me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I thought you were a wolf or something, I just got a little scared. You're at a place just outside the town. Pretty far from my school, but luckily I'm a shaman, I arrive in kinda 10 minutes at school. Anyway, why didn't you attack me? Even with your injuries, you could have done it." Amy asked again.

"Does that really matter? You would have preferred to be burned?"

"Of course not, but …….. it's a bit uncharacteristic of you, I think."

Again there was silence. _'Man, this silence is getting on my nerves ……' _ Amy thought, a little sleepy. _'And I'm sleepy again. Well, it's not a big surprise, it is 4 o'clock in the morning'_. Then, she heard Hao answer her:

"After the power, I've lost almost all my shamanic powers. That's why the Spirit of Fire isn't here, that's why I couldn't burn you or anything when you attacked me" he finished in yet another cold tone, even thought inside the fact of losing his shamanic powers hurt almost as much as the wounds.

That left Amy speechless. After a few moments, she asked:

"And what's left from your power?"

"Still sometimes I can teleport and read minds, but not always." and then there was silence again.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to say, but I'm sorry for you. It must be …"

"Cut the crap, you can't even think what it's like feeling weak and pathetic like a poor human." Hao said with anger in his voice, turning to face Amy. " You don't know a thing, so don't you dare start saying that you understand me or something like that. And besides that, I don't need you pitying me!" he finished.

And then blue eyes gazed into chocolate-brown ones. _'How can a shaman lose his Shamanic powers?'_ she thought. _'I mean, it's hard to believe, yet he must tell the truth, I can see in his eyes that he is not lying'_. Then Hao turned away from her again and said:

"Are you glad now? I am nothing more than a human. A weak, pathetic human. I don't even have my Spirit of Fire."

"Well, if you think I'm glad because you lost your shamanic powers, than you, Hao Asakura, you are stupid !" she said. "Of course I'm not glad, baka!"

"I'll just let that one slip, as I'm in no mood of fighting with you."

"Yeah, well, anyway ……… isn't there another way to get your powers back?"

"If I knew one, I would have already done it."

"Can't other shamans help you?"

"I don't know, you're a shaman and I don't see you helping me too much."

"Hey, I'm no good at fighting and things like these, I mean, I know to oversoul and some other small things, but nothing big. Kitty's more like my friend, she helps me live on my own… " Amy said a bit sad, but then she was back to normal "But still there must be someone to help you."

Hao didn't answer. _'Of course, a powerful shaman, like I was before, might be able to help me'_ he thought_ 'But nobody would like to help the evil Hao Asakura.'_. His thoughts were interrupted by Amy.

"Well, the single shamans I know are Yoh and his friends. Maybe we should go to …"

"Do you honestly think they will help me? Wait, I'm starting to believe you don't think at all." Hao interrupted her irritated. "They tried to kill me! And if they'd see me without my powers, they will do it!"

"I don't know, I mean I don't think so. But still, they wouldn't try something when I'm with you. We could …"

"What _we_?" Hao cut her off angrily, as he got up, wincing a bit from the pain in his wounds. "I don't need help, least of all yours." He said and slowly walked back towards the house. "You think that now, after I lost, my shamanic powers, I can't take care of myself? I'm not weak, I don't need help"

Amy stood a bit stunned than got up and went a bit after him:

"But, you have to get your powers back …"

"Leave me alone!" he almost shouted without turning towards Amy, and the girl stopped, as she watched Hao make his way towards the house, where he loudly closed the door.

_'Well, he definitely isn't a gentleman, that's for sure. I'll see what I can talk to him tomorrow, it's gonna be a new day.'_ she thought as she made her way back to her house. Inside, she went in the kitchen, as she was sure Hao went back to bed. Drinking a glass of water, she almost chocked it when she saw the time. _'Five o'clock in the morning ! Man, I won't be able to keep a single eye opened tomorrow! Enough thinking about Hao for now, it's time for sleep.'_

As she tried to make herself comfortable in the couch, she was still thinking about Hao. _'Why do I insist so much to help him? After he gets his powers back, he might try to take over the world. But I just don't want to see him suffer. But he made so many people suffer, he killed so much. Maybe I shouldn't help him. No, I can't stop now …oh, what am I going to do?'_ Amy thought. _'I just hope I won't be wrong about helping him …' 'I just hope I won't be wrong about helping him …' _Amy thought before drifting to sleep.

**isa18:** hehe, my second chapter, happy ! Well, I hope I did a good job and you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for my first reviewers and thanx Sima-chan ! Please review! Huggies !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – An attack**

Last time:

_"What we?" Hao cut her off angrily, as he got up, wincing a bit from the pain in his wounds. "I don't need help, least of all yours." He said and slowly walked back towards the house. "You think that now, after I lost, my shamanic powers, I can't take care of myself? I'm not weak, I don't need help" .._

_As she tried to make herself comfortable in the couch, she was still thinking about Hao. 'Why do I insist so much to help him? After he gets his powers back, he might try to take over the world. But I just don't want to see him suffer. But he made so many people suffer, he killed so much. Maybe I shouldn't help him. No, I can't stop now …oh, what am I going to do?' Amy thought. 'I just hope I won't be wrong about helping him …' 'I just hope I won't be wrong about helping him …' Amy thought before drifting to sleep._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Knock Knock

"Sleepy head …."

Knock Knock Knock

"Big sleepy head…."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"HAO ASAKURA!" Amy yelled. "GET UP! That is, if you want me to change your bandages and after that to eat some breakfast ….. otherwise, I'll let you sleep …."

"You really don't have to scream, I'm not deaf." She heard the answer from behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Do you really have to?"

"Oh, come on, don't be so grumpy …. Well, get ready, I'm coming in!"

Amy opened the door and saw him sitting on the chair from the room, looking outside the window. He slightly turned to look a little at the girl and seeing the bandages in her hand, he turned back to watching the sky.

"Well, bandaging time, then we'll go and have breakfast." Amy said cheerfully. "Now, hold still as I remove the one from your head first."

"Try not to take my hair off of my head."

"Hehe, I'll do my best." Amy said as she started removing the bandages. And luckily, Hao didn't say a sound, so she didn't rip too much hair. "Well, seems this wound is a lot better. Your shaman powers helped you to heal faster, and with my help, it's even better. I think it'll go in three days." Silence "Aren't you happy to hear that?"

"I am but that doesn't mean I have to jump up and down in joy."

"That's not what I meant, but anyway …"

For another ten minutes, while the bandage changing continued, there was silence. _'Well, I'm glad the wounds look better, I'm sure he'll be as good as new in 4 days or so'_ Amy thought as she finished all the bandaging.

"Well, I'll be down in the kitchen, breakfast will be ready in another 10 minutes."

And without waiting for an answer, she went down.

_'Ow, man, I wish he'd talk a bit more.'_ Amy thought as she made her way to the kitchen, getting ready for breakfast. Then Kitty appeared:

"Good morning, Amy-san. I hope you slept well?"

"Good morning Kitty and yes, I slept _really_ well, thank you."

"Thought that." The spirit said smiling. "So, I see it isn't going too bad with the Asakura boy."

"Yeah, just that he's really silent, I wish he could talk a bit more."

"Amy-san, how about spending some more time with him?"

"Well, I'm not sure if he would be too cooperative …"

"It's not good to judge people so fast, after you've just met them, you know." Hao said as he entered the kitchen. "not that I care what you think of me."

"Good morning, Hao-sama." Said Kitty and disappeared. She didn't like the boy too much, that was sure.

"Erm, well ……. Anyway, breakfast is ready, you can sit on any chair you like, there are only two anyway." Amy said, feeling a bit embrassed. "I hope you like egg-and-bacon and toast, I really don't have anything better right now, today I'm going in town for some shopping."

Hao nodded a bit as he registered what she said and sat down. He started eating and didn't complain. _'Good, this means my cooking is not that bad.'_ Amy sighed relieved as she sat down next to the boy and started eating too. There was silence as both of them finished eating. Amy got up and started washing the dishes. Then she saw Hao get up too.

"Where are you going?"

"Do I need to tell you every move I do?"

"Well, no, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to town with me, seeing as you're feeling better and …"

"No."

" … we could …. No?"

"Yes, no."

"Well, you're quite honest."

"Thanks for the compliment."

_'It definitely wasn't one, but let him think that…'_

"You know, I can still read minds from time to time."

"What ? Hey, don't read my mind, Hao Asakura!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." And he went up to his room, actually Amy's room. Then Kitty appeared by Amy.

"Nice dialogue, Amy-san."

"Thanks, Kitty, you're a sweetie." Amy sarcastically said.

"I know that." Kitty said smiling. "So, Amy-san, shall I accompany you in town or shall I remain at the house?"

"I think you should sit here, not only to keep an eye on him, but he might get bored and maybe he'll be friendlier with a spirit."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Of course I will, what, you think there will be someone out there ready to attack me, Kitty?"

"No…" Said Kitty turning around "but…"

"Oh, come on, Kitty, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I've been to town all alone a lot of times till now, don't worry."

"Very well, Amy-san. I will watch over the house while you will be gone."

"Good" Amy smiled. "Then, I'll be off, I'll go take some money from my room." And the girl went up to her room, err , Hao's room and knocked. "Can I come in a bit?"

"Whatever …" came the answer and she took it as a yes and went in.

"Well, I just came in to take some money, I'm going shopping in town."

"Do what you want."

"And Kitty will remain here, in case you get bored."

"And to keep an eye on me, am I right?"

"Do you read minds? Actually, you do, I know. Well, no offence, but I barely met you and …"

"I told you, do what you want, I don't care."

"Oh, fine, you're pretty impossible sometimes, you know ... " and with that, Amy left the room.

As Amy left the house, she turned for a last glance to the house. She saw Hao at the window of her room, looking outside. _'Or maybe he's thinking about how to take his powers back? Eh, who knows …I really don't. Wish I could read minds like he does, maybe I could find out more about him. Oh well, I hope nothing bad will happen.'_ With that, she made her way to the bus station that would take her to town.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

When Amy turned and started walking, Hao watched her. His chocolate-brown eyes followed her until there was no sight of her through the trees. He still had doubts about trusting the girl.

_'Why do I even have doubts about trusting her? She's more a human than a shaman, she only knows to oversoul … If I had made the Shaman Kingdom, she surely wouldn't be alivet. She might be trustworthy or might not be, it is not my business. I shouldn't let human feelings enter inside me.'_ He thought angrily.

_'I wish I still had my shaman powers. All these feelings, that I can't control … I never asked for them, I don't want them… I don't need them.'_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969

_'Well, let's see …. I bought rice, eggs, bread, some sweets …. And the others, I think that's all. Oh, I need more bandages for Hao.'_ Amy thought

_'Damn, the pharmacy's so far away, in that dark scary alley …….. Oh, come on, Amy, you're not a kid anymore, hmph, afraid of a dark alley …' _and pretty confident, Amy made her way towards the dark, slightly isolated alley.

_'Man, I'm all alone …Where's Kitty when you need her? Wait, I told her to stay at home … damn, it's pretty scary around …' _but her thoughts were interrupted when someone yanked her and covered her mouth.

"Not a word, blondie, or you'll truly regret it." A voice said in her ear as she struggled to free herself, when a sharp blade came to her neck. "You will stop right now and stay calm if you know what's good for you, naughty one." and touched the blade on her neck enough for a little blood to come out of the cut. That's when Amy, frightened, calmed down.

"Good, that's much better, don't you think so? Now tell me, do you happen to know someone by the name of Hao Asakura?" he asked.

_'Oh, my, what does he want with Hao?'_ Amy asked herself as she shook her head as if saying no.

"Don't lie to me, or it'll be the last thing you'll do." Her attacker said as he started shaking her roughly. "Now, I'll remove my hand from your mouth and you'll tell me everything, no lying." As fast as he removed his hand, Amy yelled:

"HEEEEEELP!" but she received a smack on the face that made her fall down, her shopping bags all over the floor.

"You're lucky I need you for your information, or you'd be dead by now for what you did." The boy said and Amy saw him, as she held her now red cheek. He was slightly taller than her, with a muscular body, black hair and bloody-red eyes. In his eyes, she could see something evil. There was a big and evil smirk on his face. _'I don't like this, I don't like this at all.' _Amy thought scared.

"W-who are you?" Amy barely managed to ask.

"Well, let me at least introduce myself. My name is Koru Kotoba. That's all you need to know. Now, tell me, do you know where Hao Asakura is?"

"Why should I tell you? Why are you after him?"

"It is none of your business why I am after him. And if you don't tell me, I'll just have to kill you here and now." Koru said in a dangerous tone.

"Hao Asakura is dead! Yoh Asakura killed him!" Amy yelled, but it was a bad mistake, because she was hit again. On the same cheek. For sure she had a nasty bruise there. _'God, it hurts …does he have to hit that hard?'_ Amy thought frightened.

"I am starting to lose my patience with you. I know you know where he is. If you do not tell me, it will take me longer, but I will find him. So, take me now to him, or this will be your end." He finished as he put the blade in front of her chest, right where her heart was beating like mad.

Hoping that nothing bad would happen to Hao, she nodded. Koru smiled in satisfaction and grabbed her arm, putting her roughly on her feet.

"Now, blondie, tell me, where is Hao Asakura?"

"A-at my ho-house …" Amy whispered.

"Very well, you shall take me there. And don't protest, you don't stand a choice against me, especially without your spirit, shaman."

Amy's eyes widened and she asked:

"You know I'm a shaman? That means you're one too?"

"Why, of course I am. My spirit, Masu, is a great warrior, very powerful … In fact, you'll witness his power really soon." And he started walking.

"Now, where exactly do you live?"

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**isa18:** Yeeey ! I wrote the third chappie, so happy:D Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I'm trying to make it as good as possible … Thank you for the ones who reviewed and, of course, Sima-chan !

Please review ! Huggies all !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – An enemy arises**

Last time:

_"Now, blondie, tell me, where is Hao Asakura?"_

_"A-at my ho-house …" Amy whispered._

_"Very well, you shall take me there. And don't protest, you don't stand a choice against me, especially without your spirit, shaman."_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"So … Hao-sama." Said Kitty. "How long will you be the guest of this house?"

"I'm sure I'm a bother, but I won't sit here more than 2 or 3 days, so don't worry so much about me being here."

"Well, not exactly a bother, but … a danger … I still don't know if you can be trusted, like Amy-san does."

"Then don't, I won't be sad about it."

"I'm sure of that."

"Are you being sarcastic with me, spirit?"

"Well, I'm a bit sarcastic from my own nature."

"I wish I had my Spirit of Fire, it would do me a good favor right now."

"I'm trying to be nice, you know …"

"Well, it definitely doesn't seem you're managing."

"I wonder why I even try …"

"I wonder too."

"Oh, well, I'll be in the kitchen, downstairs. If you **need** something, just come down and call for me. The name's Kitty. Have a nice time, Hao-sama." And with that, Kitty left the room, vanishing.

_'Finally, I can have a moment of silence, without that silly.'_ Hao was thinking. _'I can't wait to leave this place.'_

Hao sighed and decided to go down and take a glass of water.

_'The way this girl took care of me wasn't bad at all.'_ Hao thought, while he was descending the stairs. _'At least she made my wounds heal faster. This way, I'll be able to leave sooner from here.'_ As he was drinking his water, with no sign of Kitty, he could see someone coming towards the house. _'It took her long enough to come … It's like she went shopping in Europe or something …'_ Then he saw she wasn't alone. And the figure coming with her was pretty familiar to him. Putting the glass quickly on the table, he went outside to "greet" the two.

Hao went outside and advanced a bit, as the two came nearer and nearer. He could clearly see that Amy was slightly injured. He didn't know in what way, but there was some blood on her neck and a bit on her cheek too. Next to her was Koru Kotoba, the guy he thought would never see.

"Why, hello, Hao." Koru said smiling. "Long time, no see."

"I thought you had learned your lesson when I spared your life."

"This is the way you greet me? It doesn't please me. Anyway, nice girlfriend you have here … you …"

"**Amy-san !**" Kitty yelled and she wanted to go to her mistress, but stopped when Hao extended his arm and stopped her.

"If you don't want your _mistress_ to be hurt, you'll stay behind." Hao told the spirit, which nodded and watched Amy with worried eyes.

"Ooh, I see, you care for this girl." Koru smiled. "Well, she really is something."

"If you think I care for her, you are wrong. You can kill her in that spot, I've just met her. And I don't care for nobody." Kitty gasped and Amy looked like Hao had two heads instead of one.

"I don't have time to test that, I came for you." Koru said and threw Amy away. The girl gasped as she landed hard on the floor.

"I've came after you, Hao Asakura. But this won't be the final battle you will fight, this will be only a warm-up."

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Hao asked, and Koru started laughing.

"Oh, please, Hao, you think I don't know you are without your shaman powers?" Koru asked.

_'Damn, he knows about my powers …'_ Hao thought.

"You think too high of yourself. Spirit, bring me something similar to a sword."

Kitty hesitated, not wanting to leave her mistress alone, but right now, she needed to do something to get rid of this boy and Hao could to that. _'I just hope he can, without his shaman powers …'_ Kitty thought as she disappeared and almost immediately appeared with a wooden sword.

"Hao-sama, this is the best I found."

"It is good. Go and help Amy."

Kitty nodded and quickly went to Amy. She slowly got up, with Kitty by her side, than started running towards the house. As she passed by Hao, she glanced at him. He was watching Koru. She could see something dangerous in his eyes.

As soon as she closed the door to her house, Koru got his blade out and said to Hao, smiling evilly:

"Well, let the fight begin." And he dashed towards Hao. Even without his shaman powers, Hao's fighting skills were really good. He managed to dodge all of Koru's tries of hitting him, but the hard part would come when he'll oversoul.

"Not bad, Asakura Hao. But maybe we should take this fight to the next level. Masu, Oversoul into the blade!"

_'Now, this is bad …'_ Hao thought as he watched Koru oversoul. He saw Masu, the warrior spirit, enter the blade. The blade got bigger, being surrounded by a red aura. _'Now the power of his attacks will be at least three times bigger.'_ Hao thought. His eyes narrowed, getting ready for a much harder fight than what was before.

"Let the real fight begin, Hao Asakura." Koru said, smiling evilly.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Amy-san, you're hurt. Are you okay?" Kitty asked as soon as they entered the house and closed the door.

"I'm feeling fine, still scared …" Amy said in a small voice, as she stood down, leaning on the door.

"I'm not surprised that that guy appeared. This boy must have a lot of enemies."

"He must have pretty much … But yet, how did this guy found out that Hao's alive? I mean, everybody thought that Hao died."

"Well, that is strange. But he's a shaman, maybe he concentrated on his aura and he felt him here."

"Think he knows that Hao's lost his powers, Kitty?"

"He might. This depends on how powerful he is, Amy-san."

"Oh my, this is bad …"

"You can say it that way, Amy-san."

"Kitty, that boy, Koru, he's a shaman, right?"

"Yes, Amy-san."

"Hao isn't anymore. I mean, not completely."

"Yes."

"What if he'll oversoul? Hao can't fight him. Kitty, we have to help him, it's my fault, somehow, that this guy came here, I led him here." Amy said. Kitty could sense a bit of guiltiness in Amy's voice and said:

"Amy-san, it's not your fault. I mean, he could have followed you anyway. He would have came here for sure. It's just that you were implicated too, in a way."

After a short silence, Amy asked:

"Kitty, look outside the window, what's going on outside?"

Kitty went quickly to the window and looked outside. As she watched outside, the spirit said:

"Amy-san, I think it's bad."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked alarmed, getting on her feet.

"Well, seems that that Koru guy oversouled and the Asakura boy has a really hard time fighting, I think he's hurt again."

Amy stood a few seconds, thinking quickly what to do. _'Oh my, this is really bad … This guy's really serious about fighting Hao … Hao can't fight an oversoul, he doesn't stand a chance … I have to do something to help him.'_

"Kitty, let's search something in which I can oversoul with you."

"But … but Amy-san, you're not good at fighting." the spirit said, slightly scared for her mistress.

"I'm not that bad, and we really need to help Hao, and fast. Now go!"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hao felt slightly dizzy. The fight was hard, and Koru wasn't even using too much of his power. Hao had a nasty cut on his right hand, making his moves slower. And from all the moving he was doing, the bandage from his chest started turning a bit red. _'The wound from my chest opened I think.'_ Hao thought. _'And I can barely move my hand, damn that wound he gave me. Damn his oversoul. If only I had my powers, the wind would blow his ashes all over this place.'_ But his thoughts were interrupted as another attack came his way.

Hao, feeling much dizzier, tripped while he got away from the attack and fell on the path, breathing hard. As he lay on his stomach, he tried to get up, but the pain was too much and he lay there, eyes closed. _'I remember he said he won't kill me. This is just a warm up to him. Still, I don't think something good will happen next. But there's nothing I can do. I am nothing more than a mere human.'_ Hao thought angrily.

"Not as great as you were when we met last time, are you, Hao? Without your shaman powers, you're pathetic." Koru said, cancelling the oversoul and coming nearer to Hao. As he reached the boy, he bent down and made him get on his knees, pulling him up by his hair.

"Is this the only way you can win a fight, Koru?" Hao asked with pain in his voice. "By fighting someone who lost his shaman powers?"

"No, Hao" Koru answered. "After our fight, you said I needed to get stronger to join you. Well, I got stronger. But not in order to join you, but to defeat you. And I am stronger than you can imagine. You barely saw a small part of my power and you can't even stand up properly." Koru finished and punched Hao.

"Stop right there, you!" someone shouted and Koru turned towards the direction of the voice. There stood Amy, with Kitty near her and another wooden blade. "You fight Hao with an oversoul so you can manage to beat him, no? Really low. But get ready. Kitty, oversoul into the wooden sword!" Amy yelled and the sword started glowing, in an orange aura.

_'OMG, I can't believe I'm doing this … I'm not good at fighting. I can't believe I even had the courage to do it. Oh well, what's done is done, I hope I'm doing the right thing.'_

Hao stared at the girl, surprise written all over his face. He read her mind and listened to what she thought. _'Is this girl mad? She's gonna get killed for sure, she herself knows she's not good at fighting. Why did she do this?'_ But his thoughts were interrupted by Koru letting him go and him falling flat on his face.

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" Koru said smiling. "You really are naïve, sweetie, but this …"

"Kitty! Orange claws attack!" Amy interrupted him. Koru was surprised by the attack, which came with big speed towards him and it hit him. Yet, it didn't have power and there were 3 scratches on his right hand, from which blood came out, which made Koru pretty angry.

"You know, I wanted to let you go, but you keep asking for it. Energy blow!" Koru finished, attacking Amy. The girl stood paralyzed as the attack was coming towards her. Before the attack reached her, closing her eyes, she put her sword in front of her, making the power of the attack only of half. Yet, the attack was still powerful and pushed her towards her house. As she hit the wall of the house, a small yell of pain escaped from her lips. Her oversoul broke and Kitty came out:

"Amy-san! Amy-san, are you alright?" but the girl didn't answer. _'I hope she's only unconscious.'_ Kitty thought frightened. Then she saw Koru coming towards her. _'Oh my, what's he planning? To finish Amy-san?'_

"Don't come any near!" Kitty yelled.

"And are you gonna stop me, spirit? " Koru said. "Aaah!" he was stopped as something hit him in the head pretty hard. He touched the part where he was hit and felt something wet. As he brought the hand to see it, there was some blood on it. He turned around and saw Hao on his feet, holding the sword in front of him.

"What you did wasn't very nice, Hao." Koru said, with anger in his voice. "But our fight is over. Don't worry, we'll meet again." And he teleported away from them.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**isa18:** Here's the 4th chapter! Happy me, I updated! It's a bit hard now, since good old school started. I've got tests, biiiiiiiig ones. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. It was pretty hard to write, I hope I did a good job. As always, thank you for the ones who reviewed and a BIG one to Sima-chan!

**Please review! Huggies all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**isa18: **5th chappie's here! It took me some time, with school and all. Good thing I'll have a small break of a week starting 3rd February. The first term will end, finally.

About this chapter, well, I hope it won't be a bit boring. It's got more talking between Hao and Amy … I hope you'll like it. Oh, and about the title … I just couldn't think of a title anymore for this chapter, so it'll be only "Chapter 5". Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Koru's footsteps were long gone. Yet, Hao stood unmoving. He was looking at the ground, but his focus wasn't there. He was thinking about what happened.

_'As if I didn't have enough problems right now, this guy, Koru, had to appear too. If only I had my powers, he would be gone forever.'_ Hao thought. He then turned and watched Kitty trying to wake Amy up. He started walking her way. When he kneeled in front of her, Kitty turned towards him.

"Hao-sama, she's only unconscious, right?" the spirit asked, worried about her mistress.

"Yes, probably form the power of the attack. She was lucky with that oversoul, otherwise the attack would have caused more damage." Hao said as he inspected the girl. Her left cheek was red. The small cut from her neck stopped bleeding and it would heal fast. She had some other small scratches that would also heal fast. As he was inspecting Amy, her eyelids started moving and she opened her eyes. She saw Hao looking pretty indifferent at her and Kitty with a worried look on her face and asked:

"Have I been out a lot?"

"Amy-san, you're alright! " Kitty yelled happily. "Don't you ever scare me like that! "

Amy nodded, smiling a bit, then turned towards Hao and asked:

"Is that Koru gone?" hao looked at her a bit, in silence, before answering:

"Yes, he left for now."

"Oh." Amy said and looked away. "That's good." As she tried to move, she gasped as she felt pain in her shoulder.

"Amy-san, what's wrong?" Kitty asked, worried again. "What does it hurt? Where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder hurts like hell! And I can't move my arm either." said Amy, as she held her right shoulder. "I don't know, I think it might be broken."

"Oh my, we need to go to a hospital." This caused Amy to gasp, eyes opened wide, and Hao to sigh in annoyance.

"First of all, the shoulder is only dislocated, and secondly, you don't have to make such a fuss over it, it doesn't need the hospital." Hao said, getting up.

"What? Do you even know how much it hurts? I have to get it fixed! And how do you know it's only dislocated? It might be broken!" Amy said annoyed, because of the pain in her shoulder and because of Hao too.

"If it was broken, the pain would have been bigger. You sure don't seem to be in that kind of pain."

"Well, uh … whatever it is, it sure hurts a lot! I have to get it fixed somehow and I'm not a doctor, as you can clearly see, Hao."

"Well, I'm not a doctor either, but I sure can fix a dislocated shoulder." Hao said, starting to get annoyed, while Kitty watched them, a bit amazed by their conversation.

"Really?" Amy blinked. "Soooo, can you fix my shoulder?" she asked hopefully. When Hao didn't answer, Amy said really quickly: "Oh pleaaaaaaaaase, Hao, I really don't know how to fix a dislocated shoulder, and I really don't like going to hospitals, and if you can help, it would be great, I'm kinda scared of hospitals, I don't wanna go there, and I told you, I don't know how to fix a dislocated shoulder and it hurts a lot and I'd have to go to the hospital and I really don't want to, but you can …"

"Oh, fine, fine, shut up already!" Hao said annoyed, as Kitty sighed and Amy had a satisfied smile. Hao went and kneeled on her right and grabbed her shoulder. As Amy turned to see what he was going to do, she yelped in pain and Hao got up, looking back down at her.

"Hao, what the hell have you done to my shoulder? That hurt! " Amy said. Hao sighed and said:

"Would you first inspect your shoulder and then talk?"

Amy blinked again and moved her shoulder, expecting to feel pain, but she didn't. She moved it more, yet no inconvenience. She then glanced at Hao and said:

"Wow … you really fixed my shoulder. Thank you!" she finished, as she got up and smiled towards the boy.

Hao stood a bit in silence, then said:

"It was nothing … piece of cake … and you were making such a fuss only over …" but he was cut off, as Amy grabbed his left hand, the one that wasn't injured, and pulled him towards the house, while saying:

"Well, now that my shoulder's back to normal, thanks to you, you have to come with me. That cut on your right hand looks pretty nasty and I really have to take a look at it, as well as look at your chest wound again." Amy said, dragging a slightly surprised Hao after her in the house, as Kitty followed them silently.

"Sit down on the bed and wait here." Amy told Hao when they arrived in her room. "I'll go and bring the bandages that are left." And she went outside the room, leaving Kitty with him. As the two sat in silence a bit, Kitty spoke:

"You really are a great fighter, even without your shamanic powers. I'm surprised you made it alive, that guy sure was powerful."

"Thank you for your concern, it really flatters me." Hao answered with some sarcasm in his voice,

"Hey, I'm nice, you know, can't you appreciate it one bit?" Kitty said, getting angry at Hao.

"I don't remember ever saying I need you to be nice to me."

"Besides the fact that you brought this nutcase on Amy-san's head, you're a complete jerk, with no manners."

"Listen here, spirit" Hao said, with anger in his voice, getting up from his bed "I will not accept you to talk to me in this way. I don't care what you think, so shut up!"

"Oh yeah?" Kitty said, angry too. "And what are you going to do? You don't have any shaman powers left, no spirit, you're …"

"Kitty, that's enough." Amy said as she entered the room with bandages in her arms, giving Kitty a look that made her shut up. "Hao, I've brought the rest of the bandages I had left, now sit down while I examine your wounds."

"Like hell I will!" Hao said. "I'm leaving now." He made a move towards the door, but Amy went in his face and said:

"Hao, please sit down, I need to change the bandages and I want to tell you something too. Kitty, please leave us alone a bit." Kitty threw a last glance towards them, then vanished. Hao waited, hoping that Amy would get out of his way, but she wasn't moving from the spot.

"Why don't you let me leave?" he asked.

"Because your wounds haven't healed yet. And you shouldn't leave. Where can you go?"

Hao didn't answer the question, so Amy said:

"Good, now go and sit on the bed, till I change the bandages and put one on your right hand." Hao didn't make a move, so Amy said: "Please, Hao, this is for your own good, you know."

Hao then turned around and sat down on the bed. Amy followed him, with a small smile on her face and said:

"Well, now that you've calmed down a bit, it's bandaging time. And, anyway, I wanted to tell you something too."

"What?" Hao asked, when he saw that Amy stopped talking, as the girl changed the bandage from his chest.

"The chest wound seems better." Amy said ignoring his question. Then she said: "Hao, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Hao asked.

"I'm sorry, because I brought this guy, Koru, with me. I'm just weak … I got scared, scared for my life, but I swear I'm sorry." Amy said with a sad look on her face. Hao stood silent a bit, then said:

"If you think you're guilty, suit yourself. I'm not going to say anything to make you feel better."

But Amy smiled and said:

"You already said something, thanks."

"Oh really, have I?"

"Yes, you said _if you think you're guilty_, so that means you don't think I'm guilty. Let's just say it made me feel better." She said as she finished bandaging his arm and chest.

"Oh, and by the way, don't mind what Kitty said. It's not true, she just cares about me and was worried. She really didn't mean it."

"I told the spirit, and I'm telling you too. I don't care!" Hao said as Amy got up.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to rest now. I'm still pretty tired from that fight."

"You can sit here, I'm going out. It's more relaxing." Hao said. As he got up and made his way towards the door, Amy asked:

"You're not going to leave, I hope. I mean, even if you do, what good would it do for you? You don't have where to go, you know …"

Hao stopped a bit, as if wanting to say something, but then exited the room, without saying anything to Amy. She sighed and lied down on the bed.

_'I wish he'd open up a bit more towards me. But still, I think it's hard for him. Losing his powers and all … I'm sure he doesn't trust me yet. But maybe I'll manage to make him trust me. Who knows? I'll talk with him tonight, now all I need is a good sleep.'_ Amy thought, as she rested on the bed. After a minute her eyes shot open and she shouted:

"Aaaah! All the food I bought, I lost it!" She got up, but then lied down again, sighing. _'I'm too tired to think right now, I'll think about that after I wake up.'_ Amy thought and, after a minute, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hao sat down on the bench. He needed to be alone, to think more about what happened and especially what will happen.

_'I wonder when Koru will attack next. He'll surely attack again, he seems to hate me a lot.'_ Hao thought. _'And he's not the only one from the shaman world._ _Very soon, more shamans will feel my aura. They'll know I'm alive and some of them will probably come after me. Like Yoh and his group … I wonder how soon they'll try to track me down …'_

Hao then got up and went to the house, deciding to go and rest a bit on the couch. _'It would sure be more comfortable than that bench.'_ He thought as he closed the door from the house.

* * *

**isa18: **Well, this is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks Sima, for the help!

**Please review! Huggies !**


	6. Chapter 6

**isa18: **Dum dum dum! Here's the 7th chapter! It took me a while ... I hope you'll enjoy reading it, just as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Amy yelled, running through the kitchen to search for something to eat, while Hao was silently drinking a cup of tea and Kitty was floating after her mistress.

"I've got only half an hour till school starts, I didn't cook dinner last night, I'll sure be late for school! Kitty, it's all your fault!" Amy said to the spirit.

"Amy-san, I TRIED to wake you up last night and I barely managed to wake you up this morning." Kitty said, a bit irritated by Amy's outburst.

"Yeah, well thanks, now I'll surely be late." She said while she sat down at the table, eating a piece of toast pretty fast.

"Hao, why didn't you wake me up?" Hao threw her a glare as if saying: 'You must be joking … wish I had my Spirit of Fire to burn you.' "Ok, forget I said that …" Amy said and Hao returned to drinking his tea, eyes closed. Amy grabbed a second piece of toast and started eating it. Amy was wearing her school uniform: white blouse and dark green skirt. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon, but some smaller stresses were coming in her face. Amy pushed her hair behind as she finished her second toast and got up quickly.

"Good, I'm going now." She said and she made her way towards the stairs, when she stopped and turned towards Hao.

"Eeeer, Hao." Hao glared at her indifferently, so Amy continued:

"Will it be safe if I leave you alone?"

"I won't set the house on fire."

"I didn't mean that, of course!" Amy said irritated, but then she said with some worry in her tone: "What if Koru attacks again while you're alone?"

"I don't need your help."

"Hao, I know you don't like this, but you can't ignore it. Your powers are gone, understand this! You can't fight against a powerful shaman like he is. And he isn't too generous with his attacks, like I saw."

When Hao saw that she finished her small speech, he said:

"Weren't you supposed to go to school?"

Amy blinked, than looked at the clock: it was 07:49.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? 11 minutes till the bell rings, and I'll be there in 10 minutes! Oh no, I am sooooo dead!" and with that, she ran up the stairs to take her books. Kitty sighed and went after her mistress, while muttering something like: "sleeping too much… always late… her fault…"

Hao, having his tea finished, studied the kitchen in silence. After all, he hadn't had time to look around himself.

The kitchen wasn't too small, but not too big either. The table at which Hao was sitting was right in the middle of the room. There were three chairs round it. Near the door there was a window and right in front of the window there was the oven. Then, there came two cupboards, in which Hao was sure she was keeping plates, glasses and all kinds of other things. Next there was the sink and refrigerator. An old, classic kitchen, nothing more.

_'The house isn't anything special either …'_ Hao thought. _'But she keeps it pretty well, considering that she's living on her own. Or at least this is how it looks. I've only seen her and the spirit until now.'_ But Hao's thoughts were interrupted by Amy's loud steps, as she was running down the stairs.

"Ok, Hao" she started, coming in the kitchen. "I'll have to leave to school now, I'll come back around 14:00, since I'll come on my own. Kitty will come back after she'll help me go to school and remain here. Got that?" Hao nodded and Amy smiled. "Well, I'm off then. Have a nice day Hao. Bye bye! Kitty, let's go!" and, with her book bag, she went outside with Kitty.

As silence came over the house, Hao took one of the two toasts left on the plate and started eating it slowly.

* * *

"And now we take this formula and introduce it here, to make the exercise easier …" a math teacher was saying to the class, as he was writing on the blackboard. Slowly, the door form the back of the class and Amy's head slowly came into view. She saw the professor continue writing and made her way in the classroom, towards her empty seat, the third from the row, which was right behind Yoh. She could also see Ren on the next raw, next to Yoh, Anna behind Ren and Manta in the seat in front of Yoh. 

Amy made her way pass two of the four rows, towards the third. _'Please God, don't let the teacher turn now, please, please, please …'_ Amy thought. But in the exact second, she slipped and fell down with a lot of noise. The teacher and the whole class turned to see Amy on the floor. She then glanced up, face red, towards the teacher.

"Mortersen, what time is it?" the teacher asked, a bit irritated. "I'll tell you, it's 08:10. You are ten minutes late. And get up from the floor."

"I am really sorry sir." Amy said, getting up, while some of her classmates laughed a bit and smirked. "I apologize for being late. I promise this won't happen ever again. May I go to my seat?"

The teacher looked at her a bit and said:

"Very well, you may go to your sit. But don't repeat it and you shall do for tomorrow more homework as a punishment."

"Yes, sir." Amy said, sighing as she went and sat down. The teacher went back to his blackboard and continued writing and explaining, but Amy wasn't paying attention.

_'What a great start for this week … I'm sure this is gonna be tiring. And I'm still sleepy…'_ Amy thought as she sighed again. Feeling already bored of school, she barely heard what the teacher said.

* * *

Finally, it was the last lesson, Geography. The bell should ring any moment, announcing the end of the first day of school form this week. Amy yawned. The day was truly boring, nothing special happened. The teacher was now talking about Europe. 

Amy decided to look outside the window, when she silently gasped. Outside the window, even though her classroom was on the 2nd floor, sat a boy with blond yellow-length hair, green eyes and a strange aura. _'I think he might be a shaman'_ Amy thought. Also, she gasped the second time when he looked directly at her, gave her a smirk and pointed up, as if telling her to go on the roof of the school. She gasped the third time, this time a bit louder, when the boy disappeared.

Just as the boy disappeared, Yoh turned towards the window, as if sensing the power. He then turned a bit to look at Amy, who did her best to act like her normal self, bored in lessons. After watching her a few seconds, he turned back.

'_That was close. I don't want them to get suspicious about me. And I don't want them to get involved. At least not yet.'_ Amy thought relieved. _'But who's that guy? I'm sure he's a shaman. And what does he want with me? I don't know him, I'm sure of that.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Coming back to her senses, she quickly got up and gathered her things, when she heard someone ask her:

"Yo! Amy-chan, I'd like to ask you something." Amy jumped a bit in surprise and raised her head, seeing Yoh's lazy smile. He was the one who asked her.

"Eeer, yes, of course you can, Yoh-kun." Amy answered, a bit alarmed. _'What if he saw that guy and he's gonna ask me who is it? Especially since he's a shaman. Oh no, I'm doomed!'_ Amy thought.

"I see you're a bit hurt and you have all these scratches." _'Damn, what am I gonna do, he's gonna ask me about the scratches and all!'_ "What happened to you? Is there something wrong?"

"Oooh, these little scratches?" Amy said. "Hehe, I umm …. It happened yesterday, I … fell down the stairs! Yeah, I tripped and I fell down." Amy managed to say, laughing a bit. Then, there was silence, as Yoh watched her. _'Oh, I hope he believed me! I so hope he did!'_

"Oh, I think it happens sometimes. Well, next time be more careful." Yoh said, with his carefree smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I really should." Amy said smiling. She then saw Ren, Anna and Manta coming their way. _'Oh no, gotta go before they question me more.'_ "Well, Yoh-kun, I'll be going now. I'm in a hurry. Hehe … see ya!" and she ran past the group.

"Yoh, what was that about?" asked Anna, seeing Yoh a bit serious.

"Strange things are happening around here. And Amy-chan's acting strange too."

* * *

Amy ran the stairs that were leading towards the roof of the school, nervous about what was waiting for her up there. As she got in front of the door, she stopped a bit to catch her breath. Then, she slowly opened the door and entered the roof. 

The autumn wind blew in her face. She shivered, from the wind as well as from what was going to happen.

"You made me wait pretty much, missy." A voice from behind her said. Amy turned fast and saw the same boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, trying to stay calm. The boy smirked and said:

"My name is not important for you. Koru sent me after you. You weren't too nice with him, you know." Amy then saw his oversoul: a giant green sword. _'Oh no, this is really bad.'_ Amy thought frightened.

"Don't tell me you are lowing so much that you'll attack me, when I don't have my spirit." Amy said, trying to get free, but this only made the blond boy laugh.

"Even with your spirit, you aren't powerful enough to do any harm to me, so what use would it be?" and he launched an attack towards her.

Amy's eyes widened as she couldn't do anything to protect herself. She yelled in pain as she was thrown in the wall. _'Not again …what am I going to do?'_ she thought, eyes closed in pain. She heard footsteps coming towards her and managed to open her eyes. The boy was smirking down at him.

"This is your end." As he got ready to throw the second attack, Amy closed her eyes, fearing what will come, but she heard someone shout:

"Celestial slash!" someone yelled and the boy got out of the way of an attack just in time. On the roof came Yoh and Ren in their oversoul mode. Both of them were ready to attack if they needed. Behind them were Anna and Manta.

"You should try to fight with someone like us." Yoh said.

The boy looked angry and said:

"I don't have time to play with you guys. And you, missy, we'll meet again and then you won't be saved anymore." and with that, he teleported somewhere else. Yoh and Ren cancelled their oversouls. Yoh and Manta quickly went to sit besides Amy, as Ren and Anna slowly followed them.

"Amy-chan, are you alright?" Manta asked.

"And why was that shaman trying to hurt you?" Yoh asked. Amy stared at each of them in turns and said:

"I don't think I'm feeling too well." And with that she fainted.

* * *

**isa18: **Hope you liked it! Lucky me I managed to update... Tomorrow I have a biiiiig test paper at chemistry and, my luck, Friday I'll have another one ... also at chemistry! I just hate that subject... Well, keep your fingers crossed for me, please! 

A very very VERY big thanks to my reviewers from chapter 5. You sure know how to make a girl happy:D Special thanks to Sima-chan! You're the best! Also, a special one to Andreea, my best friend ... she'll read it after she'll get her pc repaired. 'Till next chapter, bye bye!

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES! **


	7. Chapter 7

**isa18: **Hey there! Actually, this is chapter 7, the previous one, as I'm sure you noticed, was chapter 6. Since I was just starting to write this chappie, I got carried away and wrote chapter 7 to chapter 6... Enjoy reading !

**Chapter 7 **

_'Aaah, my head hurts …'_ Amy thought. _'Why is everything dark? Oh, wait, my eyes are closed. But it feels so great. It's warm, comfortable …I'm not in the mood to open my eyes right now…'_

"When do you think she'll wake up?" _'Huh? Where the hell am I? And who's that talking? The voice sounds familiar.'_

"Well, the attack sure was a big one. But she should wake up soon. _'Hmmm, this voice sounds familiar too …But I still wonder where I am …'_

"She's a Shaman, she should have had her spirit with her. Now we're stuck with her." _'Hey, that's not nice! Wait, he knows I'm a Shaman?'_

"Well, I don't think she thought she could get attacked at school, so why should she bring her spirit?" _'It's the first voice talking again.'_

"Yeah, and she wasn't even in the tournament, who could be after her?" _'The second voice now…'_

"Well, I'm sure she'll have a lot of answers to give us. That guy's powerful; she sure isn't, because she didn't even participate in the tournament. I mean, Lily five were in the tournament and they weren't too good, imagine how horrible she would be at fights." _'Why you … aargh, when I'll wake up, I'll … I'll … I'll see what I'll do …But maybe I should try to wake up already … who knows how much I've been out …'_

* * *

"Well, I'm sure she'll have a lot of answers to give us. That guy's powerful; she sure isn't, because she didn't even participate in the tournament. I mean, Lily five were in the tournament and they weren't too good, imagine how horrible she would be at fights." 

Ren said a bit irritated.

Yoh, Manta and Ren were sitting in one of the guest rooms from Funbari Onsen, while Amy was still unconscious in bed. Yoh and Manta were sited on two chairs besides Amy's bed, while Ren was sitting on a chair near the door, since he didn't have anything better to do. Anna was watching tv.

Yoh wanted to say something to Ren, with his lazy smile on his face, but Amy stirred in the bed. All eyes were on Amy now. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as light hit her eyes hard, then glanced around her. She recognized Yoh, Manta and Ren. When she saw them, she tried to get up, but she felt a horrible headache and winced a bit in pain.

"Amy-chan, you should rest a bit, that was a hard hit." Yoh said. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Well, I think so … I just have this horrible headache." Amy said, lying down on the bed.

"I'll go and bring you something for that headache." Manta said, as he got up.

"Arigato, Manta-kun, that would be great." Amy said, smiling a bit. As Manta exited the room, Amy asked:

"Have I been out a lot?" _'Not more than an hour, I think'_ Amy thought.

"Well … around 3 hours, I think, right Ren?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Amy yelled, as she got up from her pillow, to lay back down, as she moaned from the pain.

"3 hours and a half, if I remember well … it's 16:48 right now …" Ren added.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Amy yelled again.

"Somehting wrong?" Yoh asked.

"Kitty must be worried about me. I'm sure she's bugging … eeer, she doesn't have who to bug anymore." Amy said quickly. _'I almost said Hao's name! Tthat was a close one.'_ She thought. Just then, Manta entered, carrying a glass of water and a medicine that would surely help her headache.

"Here you go, Amy-chan." Manta said, handing her the glass of water and the medicine.

"Arigato, Manta-kun." She said, getting ready to drink the medicine, when she heard a voice from the doorstep:

"Drink that and after, I want an explanation about what happened."

Amy's eyes widened as she saw Anna. _'Oh no, this is bad! I won't escape her questions.'_ Amy thought alarmed. Anna raised an eyebrow and said, in a cold tone:

"The water's not poisoned, so drink it already."

Amy gulped, nodded and drank it, together with the medicine. _'At least my headache will be gone soon.'_ She thought.

"Arigato." She said, handing the glass back to Manta. She then glanced at each of them. _'There are times like these when I don't like to be the center of attention.'_ Amy thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ren saying:

"Alright, let's get to the point. Who was that guy and why did he attack you?"

_'This is bad, this is really bad.'_ Amy thought quickly, searching for an answer. _'I was sure the truth about Hao would be revealed, but I never thought it would be so soon. I have to talk to him first! Wait, I know how to buy time!'_

"I know you want some answers and more explaining about what happened today, but please, can we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked, hoping they would agree. "I still have this horrible headache and I need to rest more." _'And to talk to Hao about this too'_ "Onegai? Can we leave it for tomorrow?"

"Well, I agree." Said Yoh.

"Me too." Said Manta.

"I guess I don't have what to do, than agree too." Ren said.

Then they all looked towards Anna, to see what she would decide. She sat a bit, thinking, than said:

"Very well, but tomorrow I expect you to explain everything. Things are very strange around you and I want to find out everything."

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Anna-sama. Arigato !" Amy said, relaxing. Then she asked:

"Do you mind if I use the phone a bit? I'm sure Kitty, my spirit, is worried about why I'm not home yet."

Anna nodded and said:

"Follow me. I believe you can walk."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Amy said, smiling, as she got up from bed, the others watching her. She got up, still shaking a bit.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, you're still shaking." Yoh added.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all." Amy said, smiling to assure the boys. She then turned towards Anna. "So, where is the phone?"

"I'll take you to it, since you don't know the house." Anna said.

"Arigato, Anna-sama!" Amy said, as she followed the girl. The two girls passed several rooms. Anna stopped and said:

"The phone's in there. I'll leave you talk." And with that, she left. Amy entered the room. She went towards the phone and dialed.

Meanwhile …

"This is taking too, and I mean TOO much!" Amy said, floating through the kitchen, worried mad about her mistress. "She should have come two hours ago, since I think that she stopped to buy some things."

Kitty then went again at the window, hoping to see Amy coming towards the house. Put the alley was empty. Kitty sighed.

"Oh, I hope she's not in trouble. But in what trouble could she be? I should've gone with her. Who knows what happened … "

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. With a huge speed, she passed through the ceiling, to the room where Hao was resting on Amy's bed. When he saw Kitty, he sighed and said:

"This it the 17th time you came here. Don't you get tired of doing that?"

"Asakura-san, the phone's ringing. It must be Amy-san. Can you please pick up the phone?"

"Pick it up yourself." Hao said coolly. Kitty hissed a bit and said:

"I would, but I am a spirit, I can't."

"Too bad, I can't help you, then." Hao said.

"Fine, have it your way." Kitty said, irritated. "Let the phone ring again, and again, and again, and I'll come each time to tell you to answer it. I hope you will after it'll ring a whole hour." And with that, the spirit disappeared, going back to the kitchen. Hao closed his eyes, enjoying the silence as the phone stopped ringing.

Not one minute passed, that it started ringing again. He opened his eyes, waiting fir the spirit to come. And she came.

"Hao-sama, would you …?"

"No." Hao cut her off.

Kitty silently hissed again. Then she said:

"Well, I'll be back when the phone will ring for the third time." And with that, the spirit disappeared again through the floor. The phone stopped ringing again. Hao closed his eyes again, when it started ringing for the third time.

This time, he was the one irritated. He got out of the bed as Kitty came through the floor again.

"Hao-sama, would you …?"

"I'm going, so shut up already." Hao said. Kitty had a satisfied look on her spirit face, following Hao downstairs, where the phone was. As he reached it, he picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Hao answered the phone, rather rudely.

"Finally someone answered after I phoned this number three times. Are you deaf?" Amy's voice said.

"Just talk to your spirit, she's been driving me mad." And he put the receiver on the small table, as Kitty floated and started talking:

"Amy-san, where are you? Do you know how worried I've been? You should have been home two or three hours ago! Where have you been? Are you alright? Did something happen? Hey, don't take the phone!" Kitty yelled the other part.

On the other side, Amy was holding the receiver far away from her ear. Kitty's voice could be heard in the whole room. Then suddenly Kitty's questions were interrupted and Amy heard Hao say:

"You either let her talk, or I'm closing this phone and I won't answer it again. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache." Amy smiled, knowing that they were doing nothing more than irritating each other.

"Fine, fine, whatever, just put the phone back down." Amy heard Kitty say.

"Amy-san, are you still there?" Kitty then asked. The phone was clearly back to her.

"Yes, now listen up Kitty." Amy said, not giving the spirit a chance to start asking hundreds of questions again. "I'm at some friends, I can't talk too much, I'll explain more when I'll be back. I'll be leaving now. I'll buy some food on my way home and I'll be back in around one hour, not much. Got that? So, calm down."

"Very well, Amy-san, but you have a lot of explaining to do when you get home."

"Ok, got that, another explaining added to the list. Never mind. See you, Kitty."

"K, Amy-san." Before she closed, she heard Kitty yell: "Hao-sama, you can come and close the phone now."

"Close it yourself, spirit." She heard Hao's answer.

"I'm a spirit, I can't, you know …"

"Suit yourself."

"Aaah, how I hate him …" she heard Kitty mutter. Amy laughed silently as she hung up. She then went outside the room. She heard voices from the next room and decided to go there. After a short knock, she opened the door. Yoh, Anna, Manta and Ren were all gathered in the kitchen. They all turned towards her.

"It sure took you long enough." Anna said.

"Gomen, nobody was picking up the phone."

"And how can your spirit pick up the phone?" Ren asked. "If I remember well, your spirit is a cat."

"Aaa, well, actually, there's a friend staying at me for a while, he picked the phone." Amy said, smiling. _'It is half of the truth, so it's good I'm not completely lying to them. I wouldn't want that.'_

"Well, I should leave now. Thank you very much for helping me today. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow. I still need a good rest after the attack."

"Wait, we'll come with you." Yoh said.

Amy's eyes widened and she said:

"There's no need for that, you've already done enough in helping me." She said smiling.

"And what if that guy will attack again? Alone, with no spirit … you're the perfect target, you know …" Ren said.

"I don't think he'll …" but Amy was interrupted by Anna saying:

"It's decided. Yoh and Ren will accompany you. That boy might attack you and I still want my explanations tomorrow, so you need to stay alive."

Everyone sweat dropped and Amy said:

"Hai, Anna-sama."

"Good. Also, Yoh, Ren, you have some things to buy. Manta, take your book bag, bring hers too."

"Hai, Anna." The three boys said.

Amy sighed. _'It's bad. I'm sure they'll come inside. Helping me and all …they'll find out about Hao. I don't want them to find out yet. I can't warn him either. This day is getting more and more complicated…'_

"Amy-chan, let's go." Yoh said, smiling.

"Hai, coming." Amy said, sighing again. _'I think my headache's back…' _she thought, as she said her good-bye to Anna and left with the boys.

**isa18: **I hope you liked it! I know, I haven't updated in a loooooong time, but ... last week was the last week from the 1st term, so I was very busy with school ... I had to go this week-end to the mountains with my parents and I came back with a cold ... what could be better than a cold in my small one-week break from school?

A biiiiig "THANK YOU" to everyone who reviewed. Andry, you know you're the best! Thanks a lot for reviewing, helping and encouraging me! Luff you! Big huggies! Also, thanks Sima-chan and Mel-chan for your help!

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**isa18: **Apologies and other comments at the end, right now enjoy reading!

**Chapter 8 **

It was past 18:00. Yoh and Ren were following Amy to her house. All three of them were carrying bags with all kinds of groceries. Manta left with them, but on the way, he took a different turn, going home to study. They were at a 5 minute walk from Amy's home and Amy was terrified.

_'They'll find out. They mustn't ... But I can't stop them in any way... it was a clear order from Anna-sama for them to come with me... Just my luck... I'll give it one more try right now...'_ Amy said and turned towards the boys.

"You know, my house isn't too far from here, it's quite alright now, tehre's no need for you to come with me anymore." Amy said, smiling, hoping that they'd agree.

"Well, if it isn't much left..." Yoh said, thinking. _'Yes, yes, say you'll go back now...'_ Amy thought hopefully "then it's no waste of time to come with you" he finished, smiling.

"And it's getting dark now. Someone might try an attack now. And then Anna would kill us." Ren said.

Amy sighed and said:

"Ok ... not much left." and started walking again towards the house._ 'At least I gave it one last try ... I don't even want to think about what's going to happen ... something really bad, that's for sure...'_ Amy thought. Then she saw her house.

"Well, this is my house boys." She said, turning towards them. They looked at it. Yoh was the first one to speak.

"It's a really nice house, Amy-chan, especially since it's so nice and silent here." He said, smiling.

"Thanks, Yoh-kun." _'Now, I have to be polite, unfortunately ...'_ "Would you guys like to come in for some tea?" _'I just hope they'll refuse.'_

"No need for that." Ren said. _'Yes! Lucky!'_

"Aww, come on, Ren, where's the rush?" Yoh said. _'Oh no...'_

"Oh, fine ..." Ren then agreed. _'Double oh no!'_

"Eeeh, well... follow me, then, boys." Amy said smiling. With that, she started walking before the two boys. Yoh and Ren remained behind a bit. Then Ren whispered to Yoh:

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah ... but it might be her friend." Yoh answered quietly. "And it isn't a powerful aura, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Well, I'm just being cautious." Ren said.

"Well, come in, boys." Amy said as she opened the front door. She had a nervous smile, but tried to act as calm as possible. Yoh was the one who entered first and, as Ren followed him, he asked:

"Say, is your friend a Shaman?" _'OMG OMG OMG !"_

"Uuuh, yes, but ..." she said, as she closed the door, but was interrupted by two people coming from the kitchen. Actually, a hyper spirit and an annoyed boy.

"Amy-san, thank God, you're home." But she stopped.

"Don't ever leave me with your spirit alo-..." but he stopped when he saw she wasn't alone. Hao's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly opened in surprise. Meanwhile, Ren and Yoh were also speechless. Before them stood Hao; he had bandages over his chest, right arm and head, but he was very much alive. Amy and Kitty were both looking between the three of them, expecting the worse. Yoh was the first one to speek:

"Hao, is that you?" Yoh asked amazed.

Hao then got back his smirk and said:

"Why, hello Yoh, Tao Ren."

"BASON!" Ren yelled, oversouling immediately. Hao found himself looking at Ren's Kwan-Dao. Amy gasped, hoping he wouldn't attack Hao. "Kisama! What are you doing here? Especially alive?" Ren asked, with anger in his voice.

"It's a nice place to live in, you know." Hao said, pleased to see Ren angry.

"Ren, wait." Yoh said. Everyone turned towards him. Yoh had a serious face, which meant he wanted an explanation. "Hao, what are you doing here?" Ren lowered his Kwan-Dao, but kept glaring at Hao, who kept smiling. Amy caught Kitty's eyes and understood that they were thinking about the same thing: they both had a long night ahead. _'I can already feel a headache ...' _Amy thought, sighing.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Yoh didn't manage to kill me, I was only injured. She found me and took care of me and a guy appeared, wanting to kill me and take over the world. That's all you need to know." Hao finished his story after the Shaman Tournament and the battle with Yoh as he leant for the support from the couch and sipped his tea casually.

"That's all you have to say?" Ren asked, his golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked at Hao, then turned towards Amy. The girl cringed and turned towards Hao.

"Uh … Hao?" Amy asked hopefully, she had settled them all down to talk about this peacefully as Ren had always wanted to do things his way … which would not look pretty, luckily Yoh managed to help out too.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hao rolled his eyes at the girl. "This is your mess, so you figure that out yourself." He answered standing up.

"And where do you think you're going?" The young Tao asked, as he followed Hao's movements as well, holding his Kwan-Dao by his side too.

"Out." The fire Shaman answered as Ren gritted his teeth in frustration, Hao had always annoyed him with his arrogance though.

"What? Out? You shouldn't even be walking around here." But Hao ignored him and was nearing the front door.

"Aren't you going to attack us or something with your spirit of fire?" Yoh asked. That's when Hao stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He then slowly turned towards them. His face was emotionless as he said:

"I do not have my shaman powers anymore. After the fight with Yoh, I lost them." Then he smiled. "What are you going to do now? Attack me while I can't protect myself? Don't tell me you'll go down so low as to attack me and defeat me in this way."

There was a moment of tensed silence. Amy could almost hear everybody's breathing. She glanced at Hao, who was sitting by the front door, Ren, holding his Kwan-Dao angry and Yoh, still seated, looking at the floor, as if in deep thoughts. Then he suddenly got up and turned towards Hao.

"We won't attack you now, while you've lost your shaman powers. You're right; we'd do a low thing. But when you attacked and killed innocent people, who couldn't protect themselves against you, weren't you doing a low thing, Hao?" Yoh asked, looking at his twin with an indifferent face. Hao shot Yoh a glare and said:

"You're wrong." Anger was slightly evident in his voice this time, as he continued: "You're all wrong. They were all low beings, insignificant. They deserved their death. If only you'd understand that. If only you wouldn't be so blinded by foolish feelings. You all act like humans, mere weak humans, not like shamans."

"You're wrong Hao." Yoh said. "And it will be very hard for you to change these wrong opinions. But maybe you'll be able to change them, when you'll see and feel how it's like to be a human." This made Hao's anger grow. Without saying anything else, he turned and walked out, closing the door loudly behind him.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

As Hao felt the cool breeze blowing with the coming of the night, he made his way towards the back of the house. _'I don't wanna meet them again when they'll leave. I'm sick of them ... All that quarrel with them gave me a headache.'_

In the back of the house, Hao saw a small garden with flowers and another bench. _'Good, at least I have what to sit on.'_

As he layed down on the bench, he glanced up to the sky. A few stars were already visible. _'Soon, all the stars will licker ... they'll do their nightly dance, above all of us ... so silent, so peaceful ... humans would go so far as to destroy the stars too, not only the nature on Earth.'_ Hao thought.

Then his thoughts drifted towards the events of this day. _'So my actions are considered to be low by everyone. How wrong they are. Especially Yoh ... he is influenced too much by his "friends". Not that I care, he will lose ... he will.'_

'_What are these feelings inside me?'_ Hao thought after some time. He lifted his right hand and watched it. _'The hand of a powerful shaman, the Shaman King ... it is no longer that. I feel so many things: anger ... sadness ... defeat ... I hate it. I don't like it.'_

Yoh's words then rang in his head: 'you'll see and feel how it's like to be a human.' _'Seems that he's right ... as much as I hate to admit it, I am nothing more that a weakling ... a human ... what I despise most.' _

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969

"...and that's what happened 'till now. Of course, you know all about the attack from today." Amy finished explaining the events. Yoh and Ren listened to the girl, while Amy stood by her mistress' side.

"And now, Koru, if I remember his name right, is after you too?" Yoh asked.

Amy sighed and answered:

"Seems like it ... not that I'm pleased with it."

"And what are you going to do with Hao? Are you going to let him stay here?" Ren asked.

"Well, in a way, Hao and I are now together in this one. So, it's best if we stick together, in case there's going to be another attack." Amy said. She lowered her head and asked: "So, what do you plan to do about Hao? Now that he's alive and all, I mean..."

There was a moment of silence, in which both Yoh and Ren thought about what to answer towards the girl. Yoh was the one who broke the silence:

"Well, I suppose we couldn't attack him now. And with him losing his powers and all, that means he's not a danger anymore and we don't have why to worry about Hao." Yoh finished, his smile back on his face. Ren shot a glare at Yoh, saying something like _'It's not the time for smiling right now.'_ but said:

"I suppose we should worry more about the new guy. We just got rid of a guy that was trying to take over the world, and already another one appeared."

Yoh then looked at a clock that was on a wall and got up, while saying:

"Well, we should be on our way. It's getting late and I still have to cook dinner. And Anna's gonna kill me if I won't do that soon." Ren got up and Amy got up quickly to accompany the boys to the door. When they arrived at the door, Yoh turned towards Amy.

"If you have any problem, call us." He said, smiling. Amy smiled in return and said:

"Thanks, but I hope there won't be any problems."

"Well, see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye. And thanks again." Amy said, waving.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"I see you like stargazing a lot."

Hao got up from the bench and turned towards the sound of the voice. He saw Amy coming towards him.

"Yoh and Ren left." She said, as she sat down on the bench, with Hao. "I explained more about what happened till now, with Koru and all, and with you. They don't wish to attack you in any way, since you're not a danger for anyone anymore. Also, today, at the school, Koru sent another guy to attack me." She turned to see Hao's reaction, but his features were the same as before.

"Well, it seems he wasn't powerful, since you're alright." Hao said, but Amy shook her head.

"No, he was powerful. I was just lucky that Yoh and Ren came in time and he left, otherwise it would've ended bad ... for me." Hao seemed like he wanted to remain silent, so Amy continued: "Even after your wounds heal, I think it would be better for you to stay here. Now it seems that I'm a target too, so we should stay together, in case they'll throw another attack." Hao still remained silent. _'I hope he'll agree. It would be for the best of both of us. And it's less scary when there's someone else too ...' _Amy thought, when she heard Hao say:

"It might be a good idea, at least for the near future." That's all Amy needed to hear. She got up quickly, a big smile on her face, as Hao looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Great." Amy said happily. "We'll be a great team. The power of two people put together is stronger then one of a single people." She then grabbed Hao's hand and pulled him up. "Now, let's go inside, I need to get rid of those bandages of yours, since I'm sure your wounds are better now." She said, while dragging a surprised Hao in the house. "And then, you'll wait in the kitchen or in your room or wherever you want, till I cook dinner, ok?" she said. She turned a bit towards Hao and gave him a big smile.

**isa18: **I admit it ... you have every right in the world for killing me ... gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! It took so much for me to write it. I thought school would be easy at the beginning of the 2nd term, but, on the contrary, it was pure hell. A lot of essays, some tests too and a lot of homework! I just couldn't concentrate to write. I was also stressed because the Romanian Literature Olympiad was coming... actually, it was today and I think I kinda screwed it up... oh well, I'll have another chance next year too.

And someone kept discouraging me about this chapter, being upset I don't write HER ideas. Well, I accept ideas, suggestions, I really wanna hear them, but that doesn't mean I will write them, it depends if it goes well with my ideas and all. So anyway, for all of you to know, I'd like to hear suggestions too, if you have some. But I'm not promising anything I'm still a beginner and sometimes I can't even write my own ideas well, I have to gain more experience. So, Andreea, dear, get it in your head. When you'll read it, if you will ... Either way, I don't care.

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, helped and encouraged me: **Mel-chan**, Tiphen, AngelOfTheRain, Khalia-chan, Ayume Yamashira, **Sima-chan** and **hannah-asakura** (I just couldn't believe you wrote reviews for the other 6 chapters too! Aww, you're so sweet!). I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update much much much faster.

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**isa18:** Hey again! Chapter 9 is here! Still, I have a feeling it isn't so good, guess the characters are a bit OOC ... Hope you'll like it. If you find something wrong, some OOC, tell me! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Yes. Sure, I'll tell him this." Amy was saying to someone on the phone.

It was 7:30 in the morning. Amy was dressed in her school uniform, her hair was tied up and soon, she would be leaving to school. She was in the kitchen, talking on her wireless phone, while she sat down at the table, an empty plate in front of her. By her side, Hao was seated, also with an empty plate in front of him. His eyes were closed as he was sipping from his tea, apparently uninterested in Amy's conversation. Kitty was on the floor, near her mistress.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure ... I'll talk to him, of course. Yes, well, then, see you at school, Anna-san. Goodbye." Amy finished her conversation, sighing. She then turned towards Hao and said:

"That was Anna-san on the phone. It seems that Yoh and Ren told her about what they saw last night and now Anna-san wants to have a small chat with you. She said you're to come to our school after our lessons are over." Hao smiled and, putting the cup on the table, he said:

"I never thought Anna would be so eager to see me. I'm sure our 'chat', as you called it, will be quite pleasant."

"Well, I'm not sure if it'll be really pleasant, but I don't think she'll kill you or anything, in the current situation." Amy said, sighing again. She got up, gathered the two plates and put them in the sink. "No time for me to wash them now." she said, more to herself. She checked her watch. "Well, I should be going. I don't want to be late again."

Amy grabbed her book back that was on the floor, near her chair. She turned again towards Hao.

"I'll finish lessons at 2PM today. You have to be there, or Anna-san'll kill me. I left you some clothes that you can wear today on your bed. I think they'll fit perfectly." she then turned towards Kitty: "Kitty, you'll show him the way to my school. Don't forget, both of you, you mustn't be late. It wouldn't be good for none of us, Hao, if Anna-san will be angry."

Hao just looked at her, so Amy smiled and took this as a "yes". She said her goodbye to Hao and went out, with Kitty after her. Hao stood a bit in the silence of the room. He looked at his unfinished tea, then got up and made his way towards Amy's room.

* * *

Amy entered her classroom, glad that she made it before the bell rang. A small feeling of fright came on her, as she saw Anna, Ren and Manta at Yoh's desk. _'Come on, Amy, they won't kill you. At least not yet.'_ she thought as she made her way towards her desk behind Yoh's. All four pairs of eyes glanced at her. Yoh smiled and said: 

"Good morning, Amy-chan."

"Eeer, good morning, Yoh-kun, Manta-kun, Ren-san, Anna-san." she said, trying to smile too. But she cringed as Anna sent her a death glare. _'She's gonna kill me... if I'm lucky, it won't be a slow and painful death.'_ Amy thought as she passed by them and took her seat behind Yoh. Anna turned towards her and, as she wanted to tell her something, the bell announcing the beginning of lessons rang. She closed her mouth, then opened it again and only said:

"I hope you convinced him. We'll talk later." and with that, she made her way to her desk. The teacher of the first lesson, history, entered the classroom and everyone settled down, as a new boring school day began. _'I'd rather stay here than take place at the meeting after lessons. Oh well, it won't be that bad, I'm sure ... Aaah, this is going to be a long day, I'm sure ... ' _ Amy thought and with that, she tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

"To be punctual at a meeting, especially an important one like in our case, would make a good impression. It would show that you have good manners." Kitty was telling Hao, who was walking just behind the spirit, looking around indifferently, yet eying everything with a critical eye. He was wearing his usual clothes, washed and all by Amy. "But, of course, it seems this does not apply to you too. Not that I'm surprised..." Kitty turned to see a reaction from Hao, but he didn't seem to have paid attention to her. Then he looked down at Kitty and said, loud enough for only the spirit to hear him: 

"Were you talking to me?" he asked, and Kitty hissed a bit:

"Not only was I talking to you, I was also talking ABOUT you. God, you're hopeless." She finished, sighing.

"Coming from a cat spirit, it sure means a lot to me." Kitty hissed again:

"So what if it's coming from a spirit? Got something against me?"

"So this is the school. Nice ..." Hao said, ignoring Kitty, who was getting more annoyed by the second. "Well, guess I'm well mannered, since I came here on time, no?" Hao said, smirking down to the spirit, as they stopped in front of the school. The alley was empty, so Hao could talk normal now to Kitty.

"So? This doesn't change what I think about you?"

"Oh really? And do you think that I care what a _fluffy furry_ cat spirit thinks about me?" Hao asked Kitty, trying to provoke her.

"So what if I have fur that's fluffy and soft? It's also silky and it's better than your hair. I don't think you use such a good shampoo." Kitty said, smirking in her own cattish way, seeing Hao throw her a pretty dirty look.

"If I remember well, we weren't talking about my hair, right?"

"Oh, do you adore your hair so much you won't accept to hear nothing bad about it?"

"Listen here, stupid fur ball..." Hao started, in a dangerous tone, but was cut off by a cold, feminine voice saying:

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again, especially in an argument with a spirit." Hao and Kitty both turned to see four people coming towards them: Yoh, Ren, Anna and Amy. Yoh was calm, but looking at Hao suspiciously. Ren was angered, having to see Hao again. Amy was very nervous, even a bit scared of what was going to happen and Anna ... if looks could kill, Hao would be more than dead. Anna was throwing Hao the coldest and dangerous glare there could ever exist.

Hao regained his calm and glanced at Anna, his usual smirk back on his face, while Kitty went fuming to her mistress.

"Anna! So good to see you."

"Cut the act, Hao." Ana said, stopping right in front of Hao. Her tone was cold, but in it some anger could be distinguished. "Your presence here doesn't please me at all. On the contrary ..."

"Now, Anna, you..." Hao started, smirking, but was interrupted by Anna.

"Shut up. Stop your silly speech, you won't fool me. You've got a lot of things to explain." Hao lost his smirk and started looking at Anna coldly too.

"I've done enough explanations than I had to."

"Yoh and Ren told me what you said last night and I'm not truly pleased with the information, I'm sure there's more."

"But, Anna-san, I told..." but Amy was silenced by Anna throwing her a glare.

"I don't want to listen to your side of the story, I want to know Hao's." then Anna turned her glare towards Hao. "You will tell me everything, not a single lie, because I'll know it."

"And why are you so interested in what's going on with me?" Hao asked dangerously. They were both glaring hard at each other, while Yoh, Ren, Amy and Kitty watched every move and listened to every word.

"You're wondering why? Hao, have you forgotten your past? All the people, shamans or only humans that you killed? Do you think you can be trusted? Even if there is a new enemy that's after your life as well, I'll keep my eyes on you. You don't have your shaman powers anymore, so? You could get them back anytime, but you won't, I assure you." Hao stood looking at Anna coldly. His eyes showed the anger inside him. Anna glanced one more time at him, then turned and started walking. "Let's go to the inn now."

"What?" Ren said, a bit louder. "Wait, Anna. You don't mean to say that you'll take him to the inn, where we live?" Anna stopped and looked at Ren.

"And what do you expect me to do, talk on the streets?" Anna said in her usual cold tone. Ren flinched a bit. Even he was slightly afraid of the girl, but he didn't like to be ordered around, especially by a girl. "Are you afraid of him?" At this, Ren got angry.

"Now now, calm down ..." Yoh nervously tried to break the small argument, but he was totally ignored by the two.

"You think I'm afraid of him? You are totally wrong."

"If you don't agree with me, you can take all your things and go live wherever you want, I'm not the one keeping you here." Ren glanced angrily away from Anna. This was a sign that he was defeated. "Good, let's go now."

Anna turned again towards Hao and said:

"Don't even think of getting away. Even if it's faint, I can still feel your aura pretty well." With that, Anna started walking again. Yoh and Ren followed her and then came Amy and Hao.

Amy was feeling a bit guilty. Because of her they found out about Hao. _'Well, of course they would've found out sometime, but not so soon. It's gonna be bad. I just know it.' _ Amy thought. She then glanced at Hao. He was walking by her side, looking straight ahead, but at nothing in particular. _'He's not his usual self, I think. I'm not even sure how he might feel right now, from the way he looks ... angry ... irritated ... annoyed ... hmmm, I think he feels a bit from all three of those.'_ Amyopened her mouth, wanting to say something, but Anna's voice stopped her.

"Walk faster, we don't have all the time in the world."

_'Oh well...'_ amy thought, sighing _'I guess I'll have to leave the talking after we'll leave. I hope it won't be ... THAT bad right now.'_

* * *

**isa18: **Was it good? Bad? Something between both of them? Hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll update from now on once a week or two, school's really hard! Have a lot of work to do... I want a break! And it's going a bit hard with the ideas. Any suggestions? I'd like to hear them! 

Thank you very very much: AngelOfTheRain, Khalia-chan, none (anon.), **evelyn619**, **hannahasakura**, EveeYoroshi, Ayume Yamashira, chibifirespirit and **Sima-chan**.

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**isa18: **Finally I managed to update! I've been busy with school (a LOT of tests), organizing a surprise party and, well, I've been a bit lazy too. Sorry everyone! Still, chapter 10 is here! Enjoy reading!

**Last minute note:** I've been trying to update for almost a week and, every time I pressed "Submit Document", it showed me a stupid error ... Finally, it worked today. Don't know what was wrong ... Anyway, sorry again! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**  
Chapter 10**

"So..." Anna said, glaring at Hao over her cup of tea.

"So?" Hao asked rather rudely. Anna narrowed her eyes and said:

"I'll let that one pass."

They were all sitting in the kitchen of the inn. Anna, Yoh and Ren were on one side of the table, Hao was seated in front of Anna, while Amy sat by his side. In front of Anna laid a cup of tea. The others refused while Hao didn't even answer, so Anna took it as a no and told Yoh to make tea only for her.

"Now tell me. First, how come you survived Yoh's attack?"

"I don't know." Was Hao's only answer.

"Seems you're stubborn. Not that I'm surprised, coming from you. Let me rephrase it. What happened after the attack hit you?" After a short moment of silence, Hao decided to talk.

"Actually, dear Anna, I must say I honestly don't know. And since I cannot answer any of your questions, I'd truly appreciate if we could go now – not that your opinion matters a lot to me – because I don't like you wasting my time." Hao said with a mocking smirk, he actually said that more to annoy the short-tempered Ice-Queen, than to state something …

"Don't you 'dear' me, Hao Asakura." Anna said in a dangerous voice that made Amy jump slightly in her seat. _'Scary...'_ Amy thought. "And don't talk about me wasting your time, what other business do you have right now to do? Any bright idea on how to make your Shaman Kingdom when you're a _human_?" At this, Hao narrowed his eyes.

"You sure like to make a big deal about me losing my Shaman powers. So what if I lost them? You said it yourself; my powers could come back any moment. And they will. I wonder what you'll say then, Anna?"

"Even if that happens, your Shaman Kingdom will remain only a dream. Open your eyes, Hao, you'll never manage to make a Kingdom that would consist only of Shamans."

"Eer, I think we were talking about something else..." Yoh tried to break the argument, looking nervously between Hao and Anna. Amy was doing the same thing. _'These two sure aren't friends. No way am I taking part at another conversation between Hao and Anna, they're dangerous.'_ Ren looked slightly annoyed, not only because of Hao's presence, but also because of the argument.

"I know that Yoh." Said Anna, throwing Yoh a look. Yoh instantly closed his mouthand looked at Anna even more nervous than before, if that's possible. Finally Anna turned her attention back to Hao. "I'll leave that for later. Tell me all you know about the new enemy."

"Why should I?" Hao asked, rather rudely again.

Anna tapped her fingers on the table, being both impatient and pretty angry. She opened her mouth, ready to say something nasty to Hao, but stopped when Yoh started talking.

"Hao, let's make a deal." Everyone's attention was now on Yoh, but he ignored this and looked straight at Hao. With a calm voice, he continued: "We need information about the new enemy, this guy called Koru, and why he's after you. This way, we'll know more about him and we'll be able to protect ourselves from him. This way you'll be protected too."

Amy glanced at Yoh. _'He's usually all smiley and cheerful, but now, that he's talking with Hao, he's really serious, calm... Guess they really aren't on good terms with each other... even though they're twins.'_ Amy thought.

"Who said I need protection? Especially coming from you. I believe I can take care of myself very well, thank you."

"How do you think you can protect yourself against Shamans? He isn't on his own. He's the leader and he seems to have some followers too. In case you forgot, he sent someone else to attack Amy."

"And what do you think I am, an encyclopedia? I assure you, I don't know his shoe number." Hao retort to Yoh. But before Yoh could say something back, Anna slammed her palm on the table, making everyone, except Hao flinch. This time, Anna seemed really angry. _'Anna-san is scary.'_ Amy thought, a bit frightened by the blonde. Hao only smirked at Anna's reaction. _'It's so nice to see her get angry.'_

"This is not a game Hao. If you take things as a joke, then it'll be worse for you. Someone wants to blow you into pieces and you seem eager for that to happen. Fine then, it's not like anyone would care."

At this, Hao's smirk vanished from his face. Both Hao and Anna were glaring at each other, eyes cold and narrowed. The silence was heavy, the air was dangerous. Amy, Yoh and Ren looked from Hao to Anna and back, wondering what would happen next.

"His name is Koru, he's after me because I didn't accept him in my group of followers and he wants to make something like a Shaman Kingdom, but totally different from the one I want to make." _'And I will succeed in making the Shaman Kingdom I wish, you all just wait and see.'_ Hao thought. After that, he suddenly got up. Yoh and Ren instantly got up too. Hao threw them a dirty look. "Don't be so alarmed, I'm leaving." And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen. Amy looked after him, then back at the group in the kitchen, then back at Hao when she jumped out of the chair and took her book bag. She quickly turned to Ren, Yoh and Anna.

"Well, I'll be going too. Umm, goodbye, I'll see you all tomorrow." And she ran after Hao.

* * *

"Hao, wait up." Amy yelled after him, but he totally ignored her. _'Damn, he just has to walk so fast, gotta catch up with him.'_ Amy thought as she exited the inn and went after the angered Hao. As soon as she reached him, she said: 

"God, you had to walk so fast. I don't think you'd already remember how to go back to my house." But she got no answer from Hao. She looked at him. Hao seemed to not be in the mood for any other talking. He looked ahead of himself, with his head bowed a bit and totally ignored the girl walking next to him.

Amy sighed. _'Guess there's no use in trying to start a conversation now, no matter what the topic might be. He's just angry from the conversation with Anna. A bit too angry. I'll have to wait for him to calm down a bit more.'_ Amy thought.

The sun would soon set as the sky slowly started to turn a bit orange. Amy looked at the sky. _'It's already pretty late.'_ She thought. _'I guess I'll have to start cooking something for dinner pretty soon after I'll get home. But I really want to talk to Hao. I hope he'll be more relaxed after dinner.'_ As they walked a bit more, her thoughts were interrupted by Hao.

"Can't you teleport us with your spirit to the house already? After all, you are a shaman." He said eying her. Amy looked a bit at him, surprised that he talked to her. "Well?" Hao said and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I think I can. I mean, I'm able to teleport myself to school with Kitty's help, I think I'll be able to do it for both of us." She then looked around her. "Ummm, have you seen Kitty?"

Hao looked at her, as he slightly raised one of his eyebrows. Then Kitty appeared by her mistress' side.

"Of course I was with you, Amy-san. Where do you think I could've gone?" Kitty asked, looking at Amy.

"You're supposed to be a Shaman but you can't even feel your spirit." Hao said, receiving a glare from Kitty. Amy just looked at him, while thinking _'Well, I know I'm not a good Shaman. Still, he really is in a bad mood right now.'_

"Anyway... umm, for teleporting..." she glanced at Kitty questioningly, thinking what to do next. Hao sighed in exasperation. _'Not only had I had to endure the conversation with Anna earlier, now this girl has to irritate me too.'_

"Just take my hands already and concentrate on your house, any room from it. Fur ball, do your job well." And with that, he grabbed both Amy's hands. Kitty hissed at being called "fur ball", but decided to ignore it. Amy was surprised by seeing her and Hao holding hands. She glanced at their hands held together and she could feel a slight blush in her cheeks. But she didn't have time to think more about it, as Kitty told her:

"Amy-san, get ready."

Amy closed her eyes and concentrated on the kitchen from her house. The image was clear in her head: the table, the chairs, everything. _'Ok, I can do it, I am a shaman after all. I can do it for sure!'_

"Now, Amy-san!" Kitty said.

With a small POUF! Hao, Kitty and Amy disappeared into thin air, under the sunset rays.

* * *

"I just can't believe that, from all the placed you could have teleported us, you had to do it on the roof!" Hao was saying in the calmest tone he could, even thought inside he could feel his anger growing more and more. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to teleport us there; I wanted to do it inside the kitchen! It was the first time I did it with two persons, you know." Amy said, entering the house with Kitty after her. She was still slightly scared after finding herself on the roof. In surprise she slipped on the roof, but luckily Hao and her were still holding hands and he pulled her back to her feet.

Once inside, Kitty vanished and Amy and Hao were left alone. She took a deep breath and said "That sure scared me, thanks for helping me up there, I almost fell." She told Hao and looked at him gratefully, but Hao totally ignored her. He was sitting in the kitchen, leaning on the wall. _'Well, maybe I should talk with him now.'_

"Hao, sorry about what happened today, with Anna-san and everyone. I mean, Anna-san was pretty mean, but ... she sometimes is like that, I'm sure she didn't mean it, she just..." but she stopped when Hao threw her one of his death glares.

"Who do you think knows Anna better? Me or you?" he said in a silent, dangerous tone. "I assure you, I know her much better than you do, so don't go trying to tell me what she meant and what she didn't."

Amy was silenced. Even thought she knew Hao from just a few days, she didn't expect to see the angry side of him so soon. It even scared her a bit, since she didn't knew what to expect from him. _'I don't know what to do anymore, how to act. I don't want to make him even more angered.'_ She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by Hao getting a glass of water from the cupboard. He went to the sink and filled the glass with cold water, which he immediately drank it all. Breaking the silence, Amy said:

"Maybe it would be better if you'd agree to cooperate with Yoh-kun and the others, it would be safer and..."

"SHUT UP!" Hao yelled. Amy instantly closed her mouth, frightened by Hao's yell. "I will never agree with THEM, I don't need their help, DAMN IT!" he finished yelling and he threw the glass in the wall. Amy let out a small scream as the glass hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Amy was shocked by Hao's actions, totally speechless and stunned. Then Hao stormed up to Amy's room and loudly closed the door. As soon as he did that, Kitty appeared and looked at her mistress worried.

"Amy-san, are you alright? What happened?" Amy, still a bit shaken by what Hao did, looked down at Kitty. From wide, her eyes turned sad. She sighed and said:

"I'm alright, Kitty. As for what happened... well, I guess I should clean this mess."

* * *

**isa18: **How was it? Hope I did a good job. Can't sit and chat too much, I have to learn for 3 tests for the next 2 days! Easter break in 3 weeks, I just can't wait! Also, next chapter's gonna take a while till it'll be finished too, so have a bit of patience with me, it's going a bit hard. 

Thanks for reviewing: **HAO-Addivtive**, Ayume Yamashira, chibi fire spirit, AngelOfTheRain, **hannah-asakura**, Tiphen, Khalia-chan and Lorraine (well, first story, I'm doing my best, trying to improve and all...).

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**isa18: Well**, what can I say ... don't kill me yet, I still wanna finish the story.More details at the end of the chapter. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 11**

"Koru-san, do you really want to go after that girl first?" a blond boy said. Amy's attacker from school was in a dark room, speaking to Koru, who was sitting at a table. The single light in the room came through the hangings of one of the windows.

"I think I just said that a lot of times already. What don't you understand?" Koru said in a dangerous tone. The boy bowed his head respectfully and said:

"I'm sorry for angering you, Koru-san, just that I think it's better if we first eliminate Hao Asakura and then handle other ... minor problems."

"I have no reason to argue with you. I said for something to be done and it shall be done."

"Of course, Koru-san, my apologies." After a few seconds of silence, the blond boy said "I hope your hand is doing better." An angry growl escaped Koru's lips.

"That girl ... That attack had poison. But she's just a pest and needs to be eliminated. Even if my hand is healing, she will not get away with what she did." He got up and went to the window, moving the hangings so he could get a better view at the sky. Light painfully entered the room, piercing the darkness. A bandage could be seen on his left hand, where Amy and Kitty had hurt him a few days before. "She will not get away, right, Kiyoshi?"

"Of course not, Koru-san." The boy, called Kiyoshi, said, slightly bowing.

"When Dakota and Katha return, tell them to see me. I think I'll allow them some fun." As Koru left the window, both silence and darkness took over the room.

'

_Hao's POV_

"What fools." I said smirking down to them "You could have just died easily if you had behaved yourselves." My smirk grew as I saw them crashing down. They are so weak. Well, this is what they get for opposing me. "You understand now, don't you? That you guys have no chance of winning."

"It will work out somehow. Although that's Yoh's line." I heard Tao say as he was getting ready to attack me. I could feel anger inside me. They managed to surround me. And not only that, they believed that Yoh was still alive. And he was giving them strength? What nonsense, I've heard enough of it.

"You bastards!" I yelled throwing Tao away. "Begone!" I stopped my attack. Pain ... pain in my chest. What is this? What's going on? No! He can't be...

"Just when was I angered by these pests?" I said as I turned to look at Opacho. I wasn't angry. No, I wasn't. So Yoh escaped, I'll show him that his soul belongs to me. I'll show everyone they can't defeat me. I have to win. I can. I'm not angered, so how dare Opacho claim this. "What's wrong? Why are you afraid?" I saw her trembling, I saw fright and uncertainty in her eyes. So she doesn't trust my powers anymore. "You have the same eyes. Like those foolish humans who wouldn't accept me." Humans... yes, they will pay.

"No. You not Opacho's Hao-sama. You're scary!" And with that, Opacho started running away. I could see she was scared of my outburst towards her. She didn't deserve it. Why have I yelled at her? It's not her fault. But... maybe it's better this way.

"I am correct!" I yelled as I got ready to attack Yoh again. I will finish him. I will! How dare he oppose me this way? How dare everyone oppose me? They always did. They will pay very soon.

"That's why you won't do it." I heard Yoh say. We both charged towards the other one. So he'll attack too? I will succeed. I will! I must... No... Pain through my body ... No ... I can't lose. I can't! Yoh ... he ... won. Pain ... pain ... no ... I ... can't ... no!

'

Hao woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around him and his eyes fell on the clock positioned on the wall: 1:42 AM. The memories of his dream came back in his mind, followed by the ones of what happened at the meeting with Anna and the others. He could feel a headache coming. He held his head in his hand.

'_Things are so complicated, yet so simple.'_ Hao thought. _**'**People found out about me, are after me ... still, if I had my powers, it wouldn't be like this ... all the ones that stand in my path, they'd be long gone. Completely gone...'_

'_Damn it ... Damn it all! I'm the most powerful shaman! The ruler of the Shaman Kingdom! Or I was ... That Hao Asakura seems to be gone. But not for long ... I'm sure of it ... not for long...' _

He slowly got out of bed and went near the window, looking at the sky.

'_The moon and stars are gone. Clouds are covering them.' _Hao sighed, going back in his bed._'I wonder what await for me tomorrow...'_

'_Tomorrow ...' _Hao thought, lying in bed. _'Today was different than yesterday ... tomorrow will be different than today ... it makes perfect sense. Why shouldn't it?'_

'_It won't change me... my dream... my dreams ... I will accomplish them all ... after all, it is only for the best ... only for the best ...'_

'

'_I can't believe I forgot how to make a simple tea... should I feel ashamed of myself? Still, I never had to make tea for myself. Tea was something that was brought to me as soon as I asked for it. The people that were loyal to me ... I wonder if they'd still be loyal to me now'._

All these thoughts passed through Hao Asakura's mind while he was drinking a cup of tea. He placed the cup back on the table, near a tea-pot that still had enough tea for another cup. Hao glanced at it. The glance almost turned into a glare. _'That girl will think I made tea for her too. Never would I do that. I simply wasn't sure about the quantity of water needed.'_ He looked at the clock on the wall. He brought the cup back to his lips and, closing his eyes, drank the rest of the tea while thinking: _'She will be late again. I will surely finish tea until she will wake up. I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet, with me going through the kitchen and...' _

"KITTY! For God's sake, I'll be late for school again! Why can't you ever wake me up properly?" Hao opened his eyes, hearing Amy's shouts while the girl ran up the stairs to the bathroom, in order to take a quick shower before leaving to school.

"You just have no idea how much I tried to wake you up ... not that you'd ..." the cat spirit stopped her mumbling as she entered the kitchen and saw Hao sitting at the table, also looking at the spirit with pure indifference.

"Oh ... good morning" Kitty said and immediately left the kitchen. Hao glared a bit after Kitty left, then turned back to his now empty cup of tea. _'Oh well, one cup of tea is enough right now. I really don't care what she'll think.'_ Hao thought.

After a few more minutes of silence, sometimes interrupted by footsteps coming from the bathroom and bedroom, Amy entered the kitchen, followed, of course, by Kitty. As her spirit, she stopped at the door.

'_Ok, gotta act cool. I mean, he was either here or outside, in the garden. I checked the room, I saw he wasn't there. I just have to keep my cool'_ Amy thought. After a few more seconds, she said with a small smile:

"Good morning, Hao." She then went to the refrigerator, not waiting for Hao to answer her back, since she was sure she wouldn't get an answer back from him, especially after last night. Unpleased by the empty sight, she closed the fridge and, seeing the frying pan with rice from last night, she went to the oven.

'_Seems like Hao's back to his old self again. Maybe even a bit more ... indifferent ... cold. It's still something ... something much better than last night.' _She thought as she gently took a slice of bread. She took a sit opposite of Hao. She slightly winced at picking the chopsticks.

"Be careful, Amy-san." Kitty told her mistress, from near the floor, next to Amy. "You don't want to make the cuts worse. After all, you will have to write at school."

Hao's eyes, which followed Amy's actions without paying too much attention, went at her hands. He could see some red lines on her fingers and palms ... cuts that still seemed fresh. Nothing alarming, but it made it painful to move your fingers. _'Cuts ... is she not even good at picking some pieces of broken glass?'_ Hao thought.

Amy quickly glanced at Hao, in order to see if he reacted in any way. Seeing him remain silent, with no emotion, she smiled and turned to Kitty:

"Just some small cuts, Kitty, don't make such a fuss over them" and with that she started eating as fast and as gentle as she could.

"Pieces of broken glass, either small or big, leave cuts that are pretty deep and painful, especially in your case, Amy-san." Her spirit insisted. Amy sighed and, after she took a few bites of rice and finished her slice of bread, she quickly got up. She glanced a bit at the tea-pot on the table, filled with tea, then at Hao, who was now looking outside the window. Then she made her way back to her room, Kitty following her.

'_She seems to be a bit unpredictable ... the way she acts now ... think this is all because of last night. She is so sensitive in some things.'_ Hao thought, but was interrupted by Amy coming back into the kitchen, holding her book bag as gently as she could with her fingers. A bit nervous, she said:

"Well, I'm leaving now ... school. Be back at three or so." And with that, she turned and made her way towards the entrance door, Kitty following her with warnings of "Be careful with your fingers!"

As soon as the door closed, silence took over the house. Even the ticking of the clock seemed to have disappeared. Hao's eyes followed Amy outside, through the window, until the walls blocked his view further. Somehow sighing, he looked at the rice left in the frying pan. Then, seeing the chopsticks had barely been used, he took them and started eating the rest of the rice.

'

Amy sat at her desk, waiting for the last minutes of today's school to end. While the teacher was reading an uninteresting poetry, she thought of her day so far.

'_Nothing abnormal happened today. Yoh and the others didn't mention too much about Hao, only asked how everything went last night... Not that I need to give a lot of details.' _She thought, sighing.

"Is school boring for you, Mortersen?" Amy slightly jumped and just then saw the teacher in front of her, glaring. She gulped:

"Well, I was uhh ... just thinking how beautiful the poetry is. Quite ... it left me breathless." She sighed again dramatically. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. She walked towards her desk, reading the rest of the poetry. Amy closed her eyes and sighed, this time relieved.

'_That was a close one. All I need now is getting a detention for not paying attention in class...'_ Just then, the bell rang, announcing the end of the day at school. As Amy got up and packed her things, Anna came at her desk, followed by the boys.

"Ren will accompany you until you'll get home." She said and Amy turned to see a rather angry Ren glaring back at her. She winced and said:

"No need for that, I'll meet with Kitty and teleport home, so there's no danger." She finished with a reassuring smile. To her help came Yoh:

"Don't worry, Anna, I'm sure she'll be fine, after all, she's a shaman." He said, smiling.

"A horrible one, from what I know." Anna retored. _'Auch, that hurt...'_ Amy thought, sweat dropping.

"Well, you heard her, I don't need to baby sit anyone, so let's go already" Ren said, annoyed.

"Are you sure it'll be fine, Amy-san?" Manta asked, slightly worried.

"If she insists. You better know what you're doing" Anna said, narrowing her eyes. Then she turned towards the exit. "Let's go. Ren, buy the groceries. Manta, I want you to clean the bathrooms. Yoh, you'll start training as soon as we get home."

"Kisama..." Ren mumbled.

"Oh boy..." Manta sighed.

"Anna, do I have to?" Yoh whined.

The rest of the conversation was unknown to Amy as they were all out of her earshot. She shook her head and gathered the rest of her things.

'_That must be fun for Anna-san...' _she exited the classroom. _'I never knew she had that power over the boys' _she descended the stairs. _'Guess I don't know a lot of things about them, but ... since the incident with Hao, I'm discovering new people, new things...'_ she exited the school grounds. _'Things are getting interesting ... and risky ... even dangerous' _She crossed a street. _'Will they attack again? Will it be me or Hao?' _"Amy-san..." _'I hope I'll be able to protect myself.' _"Amy-san!" _'What'll Hao do? He can't fight, not without his powers.'_ "AMY-SAN!"

"Aaah! Kitty!" Amy jumped, startled. A few people turned to look at her. She sweat dropped, smiled a bit and left quickly.

"Kitty, did you have to scare me like that?" she whispered.

"That was the third time I called you." The spirit said, floating along with her. "You passed the street where we teleport, you know." Kitty glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, seeing Amy blink.

"I did? Hehe, sorry." She said, scratching the back of her head and smiling apologetically. Kitty sighed.

"Well, let's go back."

"How were things at home today? Did ... "

While they were talking, neither Amy nor Kitty saw the pair of red eyes in a tree above them. As they tried to get a better look of Amy's retreating form, their faces could now be seen. The girl had a grin on her face while the boy looked bored. They both had red eyes and black hair, just that the girl's hair was longer and in a pony-tail. The girl turned towards the boy slightly excited.

"What do you think? It'll be fun, right? Right?" the boy spoke back in a calm voice:

"Don't get too excited, we won't do anything yet. Observing first... or at least for a few days."

"Aww, not fair." The girl pouted. "I want to have some fun."

"We just came back from that." He sighed. "No need to hurry. You'll get your fun pretty soon." The girl's smirk came back.

"I can't wait. You won't get all the fun, right? Right?" He rolled his eyes.

"You'll get your fun too, don't worry. I won't trouble myself too much with _her_."

"Yeees!" she squealed. "You're the best, Dakota-ni-chan."

**isa18: **Ok, I've been lazy, busy and kinda lost interest in writing all summer break. The heat's the guilty one, I swear! God, it was hot ... Anyway, I hope you'll continue reading and enjoy the story. Today's the first day of school(gotta leave in 30minutes), unfortunately, so updates will come slower than usual but not after months, anyway, don't worry. By the way, in case I wrote "ni-chan" wrong, please tell me how it's spelled, so I'll correct it.

A big thanks to my reviewers: **aisu-sama** (huggz!), chibi fire angel, EveeYoroshi, Tiphen, The Silvah Dragohn, PyroManiacNeko and Morticia Hellsing.

**PLEASE REVIEW! HUGGIES!**


End file.
